Fidelity
by ldeleware
Summary: Hermione's life has been turned completely upside down. With a ruined wedding, a new job and the constant publicity about being, well Hermione Granger, it's easy to see she needs a distraction. Dramione. Rating may have to change later...
1. Runaway Bride

Since this is my first fanfic I would love advice, constructive critisism, likes, dislike..etc. Whatever. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rowling's.

* * *

_**Runaway Bride**_

_Part One, Chapter One_

Hermione stood in front of the tall antique mirror. The lights had been turned off but the light from the windows was enough to see her reflection. Dressed in a white designer wedding gown, three hours earlier Hermione would have gasped at the image before her. It fit her waste perfectly, flowing down past her hips in the most graceful manor. Covered in lace and crystals, Hermione felt the weight of the gown increasing with time. Her hair had been pulled back into a relaxed bun and soft ringlets had been left down to frame her face, which thanks to Ginny, had been makeup-ed to perfection.

She was indeed beautiful, as any bride should be on her wedding day. But a beautiful bride is not what Hermione saw in the mirror before her. In the mirror was a twenty three year old with way to much makeup on and a useless dress that she would never wear again. She was alone now. And she was wearing the biggest reminder.

* * *

"I'm sorry Hermione. I really am." He was trying to be sincere. She could hear the effort in his voice. Still she said nothing. "Please say something." She didn't, just looked up at the window, trying to hold back tears. "I know this is possibly the worst timing and I know you probably hate me right now... I mean... I wouldn't expect anything less." Still no response. "But you have to understand Hermione. I couldn't do that to you. You're one of my best friends." He tried to smile slightly but she still wouldn't look at him. "Hermione...I'm really really sor..."

"Stop." He froze. "You're right. We would just end up hating each other in the end." Her voice was soft, sad but still knowledgeable all at the same time; something he had always admired about her. Ron waited for her to go on but she didn't move. She sat there looking down at her lace gloves.

"From the bottom of my heart I never wanted to hurt you. I..."

Hermione stood to leave then. Half way to the door though she stopped, turning her head only so he could see the side of her face. She started to speak yet nothing was said. He was one of the only one's who could make Hermione Granger at a lost for words. And for some reason this aggravated her to no end. Hermione took a deep breath and turned around completely to face him.

"The guest need to be told. If you don't mind..." There was absolutely no expression on her face. Her voice was flat. And even though she had been looking right at him, her eyes were far, far away. Dead almost. A look, Ron was sure, had never, until then, crossed Hermione's face.

With that, Hermione turned to leave. "Hermione," Ron called. She was just about to shut the door when he said her name. _Say you take it back. Say you don't mean it. Say you love me again. Like you once did_. But she knew these were empty wishes. She knew. But she wished for once, that she was wrong. "You really do make a beautiful bride. I mean you're always beautiful. But... today, you.. You know what I mean." Fail. "One day you'll make someone a very lucky man."

Hermione closed her eyes._ Why not you?_ Before he could go on any further, she shut the door and made her way back to the dressing room. He was right. God, he was right. Probably the only time in there relationship he had ever been right. How foolish could she have been? _Honestly_.

Ron and Hermione had been together since the end of the War. They had dated four years until he finally proposed, then broke up, then became re-engaged. Hermione had thought since they made it through such a rough patch, they could make it through anything. They had clung to one another for support and security. Their relationship had been based on friendship and now it seemed that's all they really had in the end. Ron had even said that if it hadn't had been for the death in his family they probably wouldn't have made it this far. That really hurt Hermione to hear that, but she could only assume he was right about that too. If she hadn't been the person to get him through such times, they probably would have bickered into an earlier breakup.

After seven years together though, marriage just seemed like the right thing to do. Hermione and Ron were originally supposed to get married earlier in the spring but because of an awful argument over guest invitations, of all things, they decided to call it off for a while. When they rescheduled it for this August, Hermione thought she was finally gong to become Ron's wife and they would live happily ever after. Maybe this was just another set back? No, no that was a lie. Hermione knew better.

Hermione loved Ron, she knew she did. But it was not the same love their best friends. It wasn't even the same as the love shared by either of Ron's or Hermione's parents. Hermione had thought that they were just a different couple, that love comes in many different forms. Maybe deep down Hermione had always known that it wasn't true love that she had felt for Ron. Maybe... No, that couldn't be it. She couldn't deny the feelings she once felt. Feelings that felt like they were getting trampled on in mud now.

Hermione had made it back to the dressing room then, quite surprised she hadn't run into anyone on her walk back, but was secretly thankful. She slowly turned the door handle and walked in. The light was bright, but then this light was for prepping for a wedding. Not for wallowing in self pity. Hermione turned the lights off and felt the tears grow heavier now that she was hidden in the privacy of the darkness. No. I will not cry. She refused to let herself become a selfish blabbering women who let her emotions the best of her._ No. I will not let go of myself. Deep breaths. Not now. We'll just have to wait till later, when we're back home. I mean I. Till I'm back home_.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried focusing on the next task at hand. With the guests taken care of she thought she'd go ahead and start packing. _Let's see clothes, shoes.. what else? Oh yes. Make up_. Walking towards the dresser though Hermione had not been prepared to see her reflection in the antique mirror. And she couldn't help but stare. She couldn't force her eyes away from the painful image. She wanted to look away. She wanted to throw something at it. Break the glass into a million pieces. Instead though she walked closer.

Hermione stood in front of the tall antique mirror. The lights had been turned off but the light from the windows was enough to see her reflection. Dressed in a white designer wedding gown, three hours earlier Hermione would have gasped at the image before her. It fit her waste perfectly, flowing down past her hips in the most graceful manor. Covered in lace and crystals, Hermione felt the weight of the gown increasing with time. Her hair was pulled back into a relaxed bun which left ringlets framing her face, which thanks to Ginny had been makeup-ed to perfection.

She was indeed beautiful, as any bride should be on her wedding day. But a beautiful bride is not what Hermione saw in the mirror before her. In the mirror was a twenty four year old with way to much makeup on and a useless dress that she would never wear again. She was alone now. And she was wearing the biggest reminder.

And she was so ready to be married.

Hermione stared at her reflection, hating it, daring the threatening tears to escape. Her left eye gave in first but she wiped the tear away quickly. The room was empty but she wiped away the second tear anyways. No longer being able to bear the pain brought on by the mirror, she turned away from it though she immediately regretted doing so when she looked up at the front of the room. Ginny was standing in the doorway.

For some reason, Hermione felt a huge wave of guilt wash over. How long had she been standing their? Hermione dared not to say a word, fearing she'd break down in front of her friend.

Ron told me." She said. Ginny looked concerned but was hesitant to press Hermione with details. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, you can't be fine. You were just about to get..." Ginny began walking towards her friend when the wall of silence was finally broken. But before she could finish her sentence, Hermione had cut her off.

"I said I'm fine." Ginny stopped in front of Hermione changing her mind about giving her a hug. "I..I just need some time now... I want to be alone for a while." She was looking out the window refusing to look at Ginny. How tempting the freedom of the forest's isolation appeared to Hermione. If only she could just...

It was heart breaking to see Hermione in such a raw and vulnerable state. Ginny reached out and embraced her friend and held her tight. Though Hermione didn't squeeze back.  
"I love you, Hermione." Hermione closed her eyes as Ginny continued to whisper, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I promise that there is a guy out there who will love you and appreciate you more than my stupid brother ever could." At this Hermione squeezed back.

"Thank you, Ginny." Ginny smiled trying to look at Hermione but she still refused to meet her gaze. "Ugh. Look at me," Hermione noted glancing back into the mirror. Her eye makeup was running freely now, her eyes were already red, and her nose was starting to run. I need to get out of here.

"You look fine." Ginny said trying to comfort her.

Hermione sighed trying to clean herself off. "I should get out of this silly dress." Hermione didn't want to be rude to Ginny, but all she wanted right now was to be alone.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I can do it thank you. Actually, do you mind finding my mother?" _That will give me a few minutes at least_.

Ginny smiled sympathetically. "Alright." Ginny started to turn away but stopped when she saw Hermione looking back outside the window. "Are sure you don't need anything else?"

Hermione nodded and watched her best friend shut the door behind her. Looking down at the dress Hermine began to feel another wave of tears coming on. _Stop it_, she thought. Taking a few breaths she gained back control of herself before looking back into the mirror.

It had taken her five months to find the dress. And for what? To wear it for an hour before having to return it. Hermione felt like screaming. Soon she'd have to face every one's pitied glances and comforting words. The thought made her cringe. She didn't think she could handle that right now. She had to get out. The room itself was suffocating. If she did leave, Ginny would just assume Hermione had gone on without her...

Before Hermione could convince herself otherwise, she pick her wand out of the hidden pocket in her dress and apperated herself edge of the forest. Hermione took one thoughtful look back before stepping into the woods and began walking. Walking out of the protection of safety charms. Walking out of the security of her friends and family's grasps. Walking out of the life she no longer felt like living in. For now at least.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny was practically running. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"No. Where is she? The ceremony's about to start."

"The wedding's off." Ginny said in a more private tone.

"What?" Harry cried, drawing nearly everyone in earshot's attention.

"The is wedding's." She whispered between her teeth.

"No I heard you. Wh-Why? Where is Ron? Where's Hermione?"

"Ron's back in the groom's room and I left Hermione alone to get her mum, but when I came back she was gone."

"Where was she?"

"In the brides room. Where else would she go?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Does anyone else know?"

"No but I don't think Ms. Granger isn't going to stay quiet for long."

"Right. OK, find your parents and let them know what's happening. I'll check back at her flat to see if she went home. If we can't find her in the next ten minutes I'll alert the Aurors. We've got this place surrounded so she couldn't have gone far."

* * *

Hermione didn't know how long she had been walking. Ten minutes? Thirty minutes? An hour? No not an hour. All she knew was that she could no longer see the buildings behind her. She'd go back in a little while. She just needed to clear her mind. No longer crying now, Hermione kept a slow but steady pace. The hem of her dress was getting dirtier and her hair had began to fall from place. Her eyes were swollen and stained with tears that were left to shimmer above her cheeks. Nothing that couldn't be fixed once she returned.

Hermione could have easily been mistaken for a ghost. A woman walking aimlessly alone in the forest, wearing a wedding gown that was no longer the ideal dress for such an occasion. That is, if the on looker didn't know what today was or that she was the infamous Hermione Granger, now runaway bride. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings. The only thing she could focus on was Ron and the incredible pain her heart felt. It was like a hand had tightened a grip around Hermione's heart and was squeezing the breath right out of her. The more she thought of Ron the harder it was to breath. Still she continued to walk, knowing that the minute she stopped she would collapse under the burden she held over her head. She found comfort in the loneliness and was gracious for the moment of solitude. For a moment where she didn't have to concern herself with the presence of others. It was selfish she knew, but at a time like this she really didn't care.

Little did she know, she wasn't alone in that forest. Oh no. Quite the opposite. And she probably would have noticed the man if she hadn't been completely lost in her thoughts. She would have had her wand drawn and at the ready. She would have apperated back to the safety of her dressing room. But in all honestly she really didn't care.

"Well, well. It does seem to be my lucky day." The voice came from somewhere in front of Hermione though the individual was hidden. "Escape from a ride to Azkaban and run into non other than someone who was behind puttin' me there." At this Greyback revealed himself.

Hermione gasped only slightly out of surprise but there was still no emotion that crossed her face. "Greyback." She croaked. "What do you want?"

"Hahahahaaa." There was a light in his eyes and a look of insanity on his face. "Greyback," He mocked. "What do I want? Hmm. Such a tough question. For certainly a woman of your stature, could give me anything I wanted." His tone was light yet dangerous. He walked closer till he stood not six inches from her face.

He could have easily taken Hermione down with or without wand yet she refused to move from her stance and offered no reaction to his comments. She continued the dead stare past Greyback. Because she refused to answer or look at him, Greyback became impatient and eminently irritated. "Well I'll tell you what I want," he whispered roughly in her ear. "I want you... to Suffer!" He growled and threw Hermione up against a tree. The impact caused the breath to be knocked out of her. She flinched as he dung his nails into her shoulders. He then thew her down across the ground and laughed as she slid up against the bottom of another tree, coughing trying to regain her breath. "Hahahahaaaa! Not so strong without your Ministry to hide behind, are you?"

Hermione got to her knees and fumbled for her wand. But right as she was about to draw it Greyback cried, "Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew from her hand. "Now let me remind you of the true meaning of pain." Hermione's heart began to race. She mentally prepared herself for what was to come next. She closed her eyes and awaited the curse. "Cru...!"

Swoosh! There was a sound of a struggle and then silence. Hermione opened her eyes but only to find herself alone. She looked around and listened. Nothing. Could she have been dreaming? Surely her imagination wasn't that vivid. Hermione let out a breath she had apparently been holding, looking down at the sight of her dress. No, that wasn't a dream.

Either way she was safe for the moment being. And she should probably return now before anyone else found her. She should return to hysterical mothers and worried guest. And she was sure to get a mighty fine scolding from many people. Suddenly the ground seemed much more comfortable. Hermione felt lightheaded too. Maybe, if i could just rest for a min... And with that last thought, Hermione fainted.

It wasn't long till Harry found Hermione. She was right where he was told she'd be. What he wasn't told, is that she'd be unconscious. He quickly rushed to her side.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?"

She stirred and her eyes flickered open. "Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Are you alright?" He asked in a softer tone while he helped her sit up.

It was then when everything came rushing back to Hermione. It hit her like a car crash. It was too much for her to take in all at once. Where she was, why she was there, why Harry was there. "Oh Harry," She said as she began to cry. "Shh. It's alright. I'm here." Harry pulled her into a tight hug and she cried hard then. She clung to his robes sobbing uncontrollably. "Ssshhhh. Every thing's going to be OK." How lucky was Hermione to have a friend like Harry. She felt extremely guilty and ashamed now for leaving. "Come on. What do you say we get you back home?"

Hermione sniffled and nodded but still clutched his robes for support as they stood up together. All the while hiding her face from him. Harry noted what she was doing and felt guilty, too almost. He was witnessing a side of his friend that wasn't meant for him to see. A vulnerable side that he was sure only a mother could cure. Not wanting Hermione to be anymore uncomfortable than she was, he pulled her back into another hug. "I promise everything will work out for the best." He said trying to comfort her. He raised his wand to apperate them back to town. But before he could Hermione stopped him.

"My wand.." She said looking around for it. Harry accio-ed it for her then and they were soon back behind safe walls. Back behind the protection of charms. Back behind the security of reality. For the moment being, that is.


	2. A New Home

**_A New Home_**

_Part One, Chapter Two_

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of pots and pans crashing on to a wooden floor. Rolling over she tried to cover her ears with the pillow in an attempt to fall back asleep. It was no use, she was already awake. Wonderful. It was after 10 anyways. Might as well. Slowly sitting up, Hermione stretched and looked around at her room. She had been staying at her parents house for the past week now and had no intentions of moving from her sanctuary. It was the first and still remained a place she felt safe.

Even at age 23, after all her adventures with Harry and Ron, the young woman still felt a sense of refuge hiding under a blanket. Here, it felt like no one could hurt her. Here she could sleep all day, read whenever she pleased, eat whatever she liked and do whatever she wanted. And all the while she was safe from human interference. That is, if only her mother had no say in it.

"Hermione?" Her mother said tapping on the door. "Are you awake sunshine?"

Sigh. "Yes, Mum." Mrs. Granger entered the room caring a plate of eggs, toast and a cup of tea. "Mmm," she could smell the tea from across the room. "Thank you." Hermione reached for the tea avoiding her mother's eyes. She knew what was coming. And after a feeling her mothers stare she caved in. "Mother, I'm fine."

Mrs. Granger sighed in response. "Darling, I know you say you're fine, but you've been sulking around in here for three days straight. You haven't picked up one book since Sunday and you're sleeping past 8 o'clock. I know life is hard sometimes, but you can't let yourself fall into this.. this slump." Hermione looked down at her toast. Her mother was right. She was always right. "Why don't you get dressed. We can go out shopping today if you like. You can take me to that Dragon Ally place." She said trying to motivate her daughter.

"Mum, it's Diagon Alley I go back to work in another week. Please, can I just rest here for a while?" Even though Hermione had just woken up, she felt exhausted. She laid back down and rolled over so she wouldn't have to face her mother.

"Hermione, you can't just waste away the day moping around, feeling sorry for yourself. You must.."

"Mother." Hermione said cutting her off. "Please." Hermione turned back ready to beg for death. She had always admired her mother for being strong, but for the love of Albus! Why couldn't she just respect that Hermione wanted to cope in her own, less cavalier, way?

rs. Granger's heart ached to see such a pitiful expression on her daughter's face. "Oh child." She then embraced Hermione as only a mother can. Hermione buried her face in her mother's bosom and once again Mrs. Granger held her baby tight in her arms, rocking her back and forth, comforting her sobs with soft words and gentle strokes. Though this wasn't a common scene shared between the mother and daughter, it was familiar all the same. And neither dared to take such moments for granted. "Now, now. You're alright love. I promise everything will turn out for the best. Shhhhh. You will find love again. This will all soon pass. Shhhhh," Hermione's crying began to subside. "You know a moment in time is only temporary."

"I love you," Hermione said, her voice muffled by her mum's shirt.

"And I love you." Mrs. Granger said as she wiped Hermione's tears. "Now. Why don't you get a shower and meet your father and I downstairs. We don't have to go shopping but there is something I want to show you." Hermione instinctively nodded and rose from the bed.

After going five days without a shower, the feeling of soap against her skin felt abnormally comforting and the water seemed to wash away more than oil. Afterwards, Hermione grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white v-neck. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and headed towards the stairs without a second glance at the mirror. Mr. Granger was leaning against the kitchen counter talking quietly with his wife. He was wearing his driving cap and Hermione noted her mother's fresh application of mascara.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Mr. Granger cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Hermione, a while back, your mother and I made an investment. It was intended to be a wedding gift, but considering the circumstances, we feel you have earned it regardless."

Hermione looked at her dad questioningly. "What do you mean invested?"

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She kept mentally pinching herself to remind herself she was no longer dreaming. She was standing outside of one of the most beautiful scenes she'd ever witnessed. She, Hermione Jean Granger, was standing outside of her very own three story home. Located in the town's historical district this townhouse was its own work of art. Hermione looked at her parents in bewilderment.

"You bought a house."

Mr. Granger walked around the car to see his daughters reaction. "Well, yes." He looked towards his wife for reassurance. "Do you want to see the inside?"

"You bought a house."

Hermione's mom smiled. "Come, love. There's more to see inside," she said placing an arm around her daughter.

Hermione let her mother guide her to the front door as she gaped up at the house before her. The street was lined with sectioned town homes. The only difference dividing the building was the color of brick chosen to differentiate the homes. They were separated into three homes per section with a small alley way in between each section. The home Hermione was about to enter just so happened to be on the edge of one of the sections. It was painted beige with black shutters framing the windows. Hermione walk up the front steps and watched her father unlock the door with keys he had dug out of his front pocket.

"It's a muggle house," he explained. "so there's no spells or jinxes on it yet. I'm sure Harry or someone wouldn't mind coming over to help you magify it though." He smiled with pride, as he often did when talking about the magic world.

"Dad. Its beautiful." She said stepping inside.

The first floor was more like one long room. It had high ceilings but no furniture. But Hermione liked that it was all open. In the front part of the room, there was a fireplace to Hermione's left and a coat closet to her right. So this must be the living room, she thought. Beyond that, there was a iron chandelier hung low to the ground; dining room, and there's the kitchen. In the back right corner were cabinets, drawers, an oven and an island with a sink. In between the dining area and kitchen, there was a glass door leading to a small patio. Hermione could have cried.

This isn't real." Hermione muttered.

"It is, love." Mrs. Granger said standing right behind Hermione.

Hermione turned to face her parents. "This is truly the greatest gift ever. Thank you so much. But you really shouldn't have! This is all really unnes..."

"Nope! Not going to hear it," her mother interrupted as she past Hermione deeper inside the house. "Whether you think it necessary or not, it is our gift to you. A gift that will not be dismissed because you think you're undeserving. It doesn't work like that. Come! Explore your new home. Get to know it better. Come upstairs. There's more to see."

Hermione sighed and shook her head at her mother. Might as well. Hermione followed her mother up stairs. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a door leading to the attic. It was perfect. Standing in the masters bedroom, Mrs. Granger had just finished showing Hermione the master walk-in closet. Hermione wasn't all too concerned with closet space so she took a minute to inspect the view from her window.

"Hermione, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm? Yes. You were talking about, the um... sorry. What were you saying?"

Sigh. "Hermione. What is it? I thought this would cheer you up."

"It does! This the most incredible thing anyone ever done for me! I just... I just thought that when this happened... I'd be.. I'd have someone to share it with."

"Come here." Mrs. Granger pulled Hermione into another tight hug. "In time, love. In time."

Hermione broke away from the hug. "Mum, how did you and Dad afford this anyway?"

"Well we still had some money left over from Australia," Hermione inwardly cringed, "and you remember Katherine Phillips?"

"Mum, you've known her since college. She used come over at least once a month."

"Mmhm. Well she cut us a deal as her own form of a wedding gift since she couldn't make it to the wedding."

"And she does knows the wedding never happened?"

"What Katherine doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Mother!"

"Oh relax Hermione. She's engaged to some hotel owner she met who got too much money for each of their own goods. This is pocket money compared to what she'll be making in the next few months."

Hermione could not believe what was coming out of her mother's mouth. "Where is she now?"

"Selling houses in Monaco."

"Oh," was all Hermione had to say to that. "That does make sense." Mrs. Granger smiled almost mischievously.

"Hermione!" It was her father calling from down stairs. "Why don't you girls come down for a second. There's something I want to show you."

"No more surprises, please!" Hermione groaned.

"Hush. Go see what your father wants."

The girls made their way down stairs to meet a very excited looking man at the bottom. "This is the best part Hermione. Come here." He took her by the had and led her to stand in front of the fireplace. "Now close your eyes."

"Dad, I.."

"Hermione." Her mom warned.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes without further protest. "OK now hold this." She heard her dad say as he handed her something. Something that felt very familiar.  
"Dad, I know what a remote goes to." Hermione said opening her eyes.

"Right. OK, just press this button then." Hermione obey and was shocked at what she saw. Above the fireplace, part of wall slid open to reveal a 36" inch plasma screen TV.

"Dad."

"I know isn't brilliant? It was a gift from you Uncle Mark and Aunt Susan."

"Dad."

"Look its only an inch thick. And its got its own DVD player. That's right here." He said pointing to the corner of the TV. "Just wait till you see the picture on this thing. It's brilliant."

Hermione looked at her mother. "And does Uncle Mark know there was no wedding?"

"Of course he does." Her dad answered. "He was there."

"And he doesn't want it back?"

"He hasn't mentioned it, no."

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing from you two."

"Hermione, relax." Mrs. Granger cut in. "Listen you're an adult now. And sometimes, adults leave wiggle room, to say, when it comes to matters such as these."

Hermione knew what her mother was trying to say and still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother never did anything that was even remotely wrong. "I blame Australia."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Now darling. Don't take this too seriously."

"I swear. I might as well have sent you to the US."

Mrs. Granger's smile faded slightly. Hermione's decision was still a touchy subject. "Well I'm glad you didn't. And I'm glad to back home with you. Just be grateful for what you have Hermione."

Hermione sighed and looked back at confused Mr. Granger. "Do you not like the TV?" he asked.

"It's not that, Dad. It's just that I..." Looking her Dad in the eye always unnerved Hermione somehow. "It's just I don't...know how to work it."

"Oh it's simple Hermione. Watch." Mr. Granger then went in to a long explanation about the workings of the unnecessary device Hermione knew she would hardly ever use. The family spent the rest of the day getting Hermione situated into her new home. Well Hermione did most the work with her wand and her parents were there more for moral support, but it was all the same.

* * *

By the end of the night Hermione was even more tired than before. She plopped down on the couch in front of her new fireplace with a book in hand. Crookshanks was close to follow and curled up next to her feet. He too was tired having spent the afternoon exploring his new domain. Hermione took the moment to look around her new home, now that it officially belonged to her. She needed more shelves's. And more furniture. The house still felt empty even with all her belonging inside. It needed something more.

_It needs a husband_. Hermione sighed. She noticed how often she had been doing that lately and felt overwhelmingly annoyed with herself. Looking down at her book she realized she was no longer in the mood for reading. This also annoyed Hermione. She stood up looking for something to do. Anything to distract her. She could go to the store. No, it was too late for that. The pub? Hah! That was out of the question. Hermione sighed again which she then mentally kicked herself for doing so. She was driving herself crazy.

"Meow." Crookshanks sat looking up at Hermione.

"What is it, Crookshanks?" He jumped of the couch and ran to the stairs. Hermione followed him. When she reached the top, he was there waiting for her but took off when she came closer. She followed him into the master bedroom where she found him waiting for her on the bed. Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I suppose it is time for sleep." She walked over to the cat to reward him with a stretch behind the ears. She turned towards her dresser but something out of the corner of her eye distracted her.

Her and her mother had put all the wedding gifts in the guest bedroom across the hall and the door had been left opened. Hermione felt her heart tighten looking into the room. She should send those back soon. Tomorrow. That will give her something to look forward to. Another meow from Crookshanks brought her back out of the trance reminding Hermione of the task at hand.

"And who appointed you Jean Granger's replacement?" Hermione ask her pet. He meowed again and walked over to the pillows at the head of the bed. Hermione shook her head and shut the door so she wouldn't have to look at the gifts before heading towards the bathroom.

Once in bed, Hermione cuddled up to Crookshanks starring at the empty space next to her. Deciding she did not wish to look at this, she re-adjusted herself to where she lay in the middle of the bed. It felt almost foreign to her but she refuse to move back to her comfort zone on the left side of the bed. Looking up at the ceiling she thought what it might have been like to share this with Ron. Would he have preferred the bed against this wall or closer to the window? He would have most definitely loved the TV. She knew that for sure. Would he have liked that they had moved into a complete muggle house? All these questions drove Hermione insane. For she knew the answers were answers she could never know.

Never again did she want to feel the way she did now. The feeling of love lost. The feeling of a betrayed heart. This vulnerable state, Hermione did not appreciate.

Looking down at Crookshanks she whispered, "Looks like it's just going to be you and me for a while." At this he meowed and rested his head on her lap. Hermione smiled slightly and took a deep breath. _Well at least one of us is content with that idea_. She turned off the lamp before sinking further into her covers. "Goodnight Crookshanks." She stroked him a few times and then surrendered to the sleep she'd been fighting all day.


	3. A New Job

_**A New Job**_

_Part One, Chapter Three_

* * *

Monday morning cam as a relief to Hermione. She was going back to work. Finally she could do something to take her mind off of things. She was a healer. And a bloody good one at that. For the past four years she had studied and practiced, slowly climbing her way to the official title of Healer. She currently was working as a specialist on the Creature-Induced Injuries floor, though she spent several volunteer hours in the 49th ward, working and studying patients who had suffered injuries due to dark arts.

The past weekend Hermione had gotten a letter from her boss asking her to come to the Ministry to talk about a possible job transfer. Hermione figured she was going to be asked to join the 49th ward permanently since she put in so many extra hours there. Or maybe Madam Pomfrey was looking for a replacement? Whatever it was though, the letter had made the meeting sound serious so Hermione had gotten up early to prepare for the meeting.

Deciding that since she wasn't going to the hospital it would be alright to wear something other than the lime green uniform robes. In stead she opted for a black high wasted skirt that ended right at the knees and a cream colored blouse. She wore her mary jane heals for a boost in confidence and her black robe on top to apply the wizarding touch. She pulled her hair back to keep it out of her face but left it loose to add some personality. Hermione never felt the need for wearing much makeup so a touch of blush and mascara was all she ever really wore.

Even as young as Hermione was, she was still a highly respected individual in and out of the Ministry. For this reason she always tried to look her best in public. She had been featured many times in the Daily Prophet since 4th year and thanks to Ron, the media was eating up her scandalous wedding light cake. Though Hermione never let the paper interfere with her daily life, she still felt her first appearance in public had to be an appropriate one. Since Ron was a world famous quidditch player now, he didn't have to worry about such appearances. He was always in the paper it seemed. He was probably off somewhere practicing for the stupid world cup, not even giving a second thought about what this was doing to Hermione. Bloody bastard.

Hermione shook her head trying not to think about Ron. She was much more pleasant to be around when she didn't think about him. She flooed to the ministry and marched over to the security to get her wand measured. Once that interaction was completed she hurried over towards the elevators trying to avoid as mush human contact as she could. She really didn't feel like making small talk right now. Once behind the refuge of closed doors, Hermione headed towards the Department of International Magical Co-operation. As the doors opened to her desired floor she stepped out praying she wouldn't run into anyone she knew (a.k.a. Harry). But of course, not seeing someone she knew would make life languid.

"Hermione?" a voice called from behind her. So close. She turn to see Dean Thomas heading her way. She had to give fate credit. He was definitely not someone she expected to see here.

"Dean?" She replied.

"Hey Hermione! Its good to see you. What are you doing up at the Ministry? Come to see Harry?"

"Hi Dean. I'm actually here for a meeting."

"Oh OK. Man, I'm awfully sorry about the whole wedding thing. How have you been?."

"Oh. Um, thank you. I'm fine. Thank you." Hermione suddenly felt super uncomfortable. "Yeah? Well if you ever need a good cheer up, I've got friend who owns a killer night club and I.."

"That sounds lovely Dean. Thank you. But I have this meeting and I'm already running late." Lie. "So I really can't talk. We'll catch up later?"

"Yeah, yeah. No you go ahead. I'll catch you later."

Hermione smiled and turned to leave. But just as she thought she was free he called her name one more time.

"Hey Hermione," she turned back to face him. "You know, in my opinion, any man who gives you up is the biggest mutton head if I've ever seen him. I'm serious when I say if you ever need anything just give me a call." He smile genuinely.

"Thank you Dean. That means a lot to hear. But I really have to get going."

Dean chuckled. "Alright, Hermione. I'll talk to you later."

"Good bye Dean." And with that, Hermione rushed off in the opposite direction. She could feel Dean's eyes follow her down the hallway and she couldn't help but feel the need to adjust the back of her cloak.

Once she made it to the last door on the left, Hermione took a deep breath to regain her focus before walking in. She walked over to the receptionist's desk. "Hi, I'm here to see Wanda Beatsdrum." The receptionist looked up to see who was speaking. She had soft blond hair, bright blue eyes and way to much makeup according to Hermione's standards. On her pointy nose sat a pair of reading glasses and she was smacking rather loudly on gum. Instead of asking for an appointment time though, she just kept staring at Hermione. Hermione spoke up. "I'm suppose to be at the 9:00 meeting if that helps." Awkward pause. "Um, I have a letter from Madam Beatsdrum that shows I'm to att.." Hermione said as she reached into her bag to retrieve the letter.

"You're Hermione Granger," the receptionist stated.

"Oh I apologise! I didn't introduce myself."

"No, I know who you are. I saw your name on the list of appointments today and I just thought ole' Berny was playin' nasty trick on me. You know I keep up with all the major celebrities and may I say it's just awful what that Ronald Weasley did to you! My sister and I, her name's Betty, practically wept when we heard the news. And you know you're much prettier up close in person than in the pictures. Oh Merlin, Betty is going to die when she finds out you stop by the office today. Absolutely die. Anyways it's an honor to meet you Ms. Granger. My name is Louise by the way, so if you need anything, I mean anything, you just let me know." Louise finished nearly out of breath but still managed a wink at Hermione.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to react. She had never, nor did she now, consider herself a celebraty and this as one of the first times she'd ever encountered a quote un-quote "fan".  
"Oh... well, um thank you. It's very nice to meet you Louise. But could you actually direct me to where Madam Beatsdrum is?"

"Oh course love! She's down the hall, third door on your right."

"Thank you, Louise," Hermione said as she followed Louise's instructions.

Once she made it her final destination, Hermione knocked on the door three times. It was soon followed by a muffled, "come in!" Hermione entered.

"Good morning Ms. Granger. Welcome back." It was Wanda Beatsdrum who spoke. She had been Hermione's instructor during training and was now the President of St. Mungo's. She was a rather tall woman standing at 6 ft with wavy red hair and dark brown eyes. She had one of the biggest hearts but she was tough and not someone to mess with. Hermione respected her a great deal. She was proud to have been a student of hers and of the professional friendship the two shared.

"Good morning," Hermione replied. "Thank you for coming in today. I know its a bit earlier than we originally planned, but I assume you have no objections with that?"

"None at all."

"Wonderful. Now before we begin, I would like to introduce you to Giuseppe Lombardi and Amelia Vanover." Hermione moved to shake their hands. "Giuseppe is the President of the Dark Arts Regulation Inc. Amelia here is the manager of Magical Recourses at DARI."

"Very nice to meet you." Hermione said.

"The privilege, Ms. Granger, is all mine. We have been looking forward to meet you for some time now." Hermione couldn't help but blush at Mr. Lombardi's word's. He was a full blooded Italian man, probably in his late fifties Hermione estimated. He looked strong and sure of himself, a quality Hermione always respected. "I hear you've made quite a name for yourself up at St. Mungo's. Your resume is very impressive. And at your age! Though I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less from a fellow Gryffindor." He said with a wink.

Resume? It was true she was considered to be one of the top three mastered healers at Mungo's, but what did all of this have to do with a private wizarding company?

The four adults had moved to sit at a large round table in the center of the room. "Thank you, Mr. Lombardi. I've worked hard to get where I am." Hermione clarified. She never wanted any special treatment because of who she was or who she was friends with. Hermione had always made that clear to her colleagues and employers.

"Yes, yes! That's what Madam Beatsdrum has been telling me. She also tells me you have been doing some independent research on your own?"

"When I find the time, yes. I'm afraid I don't spend as much time on it as I would like."

"Splendid. I'm sure Wanda keeps your hand full as it is. I'm glad to see you taking your own initiative." Hermione wasn't sure if this was a crack on her boss or not. But she definitely did not miss the glance Lombardi and Madam Beatsdrum made at one another.

Madam Beatsdrum stepped in before Hermione had to respond. "Hermione have you ever heard of the DARI before?" When Hermione shook her head no, Wanda continued. "They specialize in the latest research concerning the dark arts and regulating its use. The Ministry will sometimes hire DARI for certain investigations and inquiry updates. St. Mungo's also has a partnership with DARI involving research. Adding a medical point of view only deepens their understanding of dark magic."

"Precisely. I make sure to hire only the best of the best. There is a lot of top secret information we hold back at head quarters and so only the most qualified and most trustworthy wizards and witches may be allowed inside the building. You understand the severity of your average Horace getting hold of certain research developments we've made."

"Oh absolutely."

"Good girl. Now to get to the point of this meeting. Wanda has convinced me you are much too valuable to give up at St. Mungo's and she still wants to see you master the art of healing. As would I. But we also agreed that at DARI your abilities would be put to the greatest use. That is how we came to the conclusion of offering you duel employment. If you except this job offer you would be set on a track to work both at St. Mungo's and at DARI. So what do you say Ms. Granger?"

Hermione could hardly speek fast enough. "I'll be honest sir, you offer sounds almost too good to be true."

At this Lombardi chuckled rather loudly and the two other women smiled. "I assure you, Ms. Granger, this is no joke."

"This is a once in a life time opportunity Hermione. It would be wise to take advantage of it." Madam Beatsdrum added.

"I do not know how I could refuse such an offer. I would love to come work at DARI." Hermione said.

"Wonderful. Welcome to the team Ms. Granger. For now you'll finish out the year at St. Mungo's and then you'll begin reporting to us in January for the next 6 months. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Good, good. I apologise but I'm going to have to leave you ladies." Everyone stood to respect his departure. "I have an appointment with a couple of agents but Amelia here will go over the contract with you in my absence. It was very nice meeting you Ms. Granger."

"It was nice to meet you, too, Mr. Lombardi."

"Until we meet again." He put on his hat and looked at the eldest woman in the room. "Beatsdrum." He nodded.

"Lombardi." Madam Beatsdrum replied.

* * *

As Vanover was concluding her review of the Hermione's contract she explained, "In December you will receive a letter that will have the details about where and when exactly you will report to first. Until then, you might want to go back and re-freshen your memory concerning herbology and "synthetic magic.""

"I beg you pardon. But, synthetic magic?"

"It's a term the research department uses for objects that originally had no magical properties that were ordained with magic from an individual posesing magic." Vanover said in the flattest tone.

"Like the philosopher's stone."

"Exactly." When Hermione nodded in in understanding, Vanover began packing up her belongings. "Very well. If you have no more questions then, I will be on my way." From what Hermione had observed, Amelia was a serious woman. Maybe everyone who worked at DARI are all trained to be tough, Hermione thought. Vanover hardly ever smiled except when Mr. Lombardi was in the room. "We look forward to seeing you this January, Ms. Granger." Vanover said bringing Hermione out of her train of thought.

"Oh I can hardly wait." Hermione said lightly.

"Madam Beatsdrum, thank you again for everything." she said giving a slight bow.

"My pleasure, Ms. Vanover."

"Ms. Granger." She said nodding her head in Hermione's direction. Hermione said her good byes and watched Vanover shut the door behind her.

Beatsdrum turned to Hermione. "You'll have to forgive Amelia's monotone. She's not exactly a people person."

"Have you worked with her before?" Hermione asked.

"On several occasions. She is good at her job, no doubt. She just prefers the company of her cats, I think." She said with a smile.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Hermione objected.

"Of course not." Beatsdrum said a little more quietly. They had been standing as Vanover left and Beatsdrum was now leaning against the table's edge. She studied Hermione for while before speaking again. "How are you, Hermione? Really. No bull shit this time."

Hermione looked up at her mentor. "I'm fine." A stern look from Beatsdrum caused her to press onward. "It's getting better. I keep myself busy. My parents bought me a new house. I've been... making it my own."

Beatsdrum noted that Hermione was avoiding mentioning Ron directly. She concluded it was probably still to painful to think about. "I am glad to see you're well, Hermione. You've had a big day though. I want you take the rest of the day off. You've had a lot served on your plate in the last few weeks. Take the day to digest it all. I want you fresh and ready for healing tomorrow morning." With any other witch or wizard Hermione would have protested but Beatsdrum had always explained things in a way Hermione found hard to argue with. Not wanting to press matters further she looked at her feet and nodded her head. "Chin up, Granger. There is more too life than work. Come. I've been up since four and I am starving. You want to grab something to eat?" She said putting on her cloak.

Hermione thought. "Thank you, but no." There was something tugging on her conscience.

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning."

Beatsdrum opened the door to leave when Hermione called out, "Madam Beatsdrum." Beatsdrum turned back to Hermione. "Thank you. For everything."

"You are most welcome, Hermione." She said as she took a moment to smile at Hermione. "Until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow." She answered as she watched her boss walk out the door leaving Hermione alone in the conference room. Hermione then began to gather her own belongings, debating on her next course of action.

_Dean will have most likely told Harry I was at the Ministry today,_ Hermione thought. If she didn't go see him, he would know Hermione had been avoiding him and Ginny for sure then. She could always right a letter explaining she was there for strictly business. But no, that would only open the conversation she'd been avoiding via paper. She had no choice. She would have to talk to him eventually. It was not like she could avoid him, or Ginny for that matter, forever. So it was decided. Hermione was going to stop by his office. Maybe with a little bit of luck he'd be out at lunch already. Or at a meeting. Hey, she could say she at least tried.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of another reception desk. This time the receptionist was familiar. She was an older woman and her name was Anita Dorchester. She had dark brown hair that was fading into grey, dark eyes that hid behind thin spectacles and a button nose. She was currently busy writing away at some ghastly long letter that was on her desk, blind to Hermione's presence.

Not wanting to startle the older woman, Hermione cleared her throat. The noise didn't even phase her. Hermione tried again only this time she spoke up. "Excuse me, but is Mr. Potter in today?"

"Do you have an appointment?" Anita asked without looking up from her paper.

"Um, no. I was wondering if I might be able to..."

"His open visits are on every other Tuesdays after four o'clock, dearie. You are a week and a day too early."

"Mrs. Dorchester, it's Hermione."

At this Anita looked up. "Hermione dear! Why did you not say so before? You make a fool out of me girl."

"I apologise, I was trying not to disturb your writing."

"Oh this? It's nothing. Actually it is letter to my daughter. She just got engaged to a god awful wizard and I was trying to explain to her that..." Anita soon realised who she was talking to and quickly changed the subject. "Oh its nothing really. Here I'll take you to see Mr. Potter. He doesn't have another appointment for another hour." She said leading Hermione down the hall.

Knock, knock. "Come in."

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger is here to see you. Is this a convenient time or shall I make an app.."

"No, no send her in!" Hermione heard him say. Her stomach was churning with guilt.

"Go right ahead dearie." Anita said smiling awkwardly before she darted off still embarrassed about telling Hermione about the letter.

Hermione was not paying any attention to the woman though. She was too focused on the matter at hand. Walking around the door frame she saw Harry coming towards her from out behind his desk.

"Hermione!" Harry had always been one of the best friends anyone could ask for. Even though Hermione had yet to respond to his or Ginny's letters since the wedding, he greeted Hermione as if she just come home from a long vacation. He pulled her into a tight hug and squeezed like it was his last. Hermione felt close to tears. For in that moment all guilt she had been holding over her shoulders melted away just like that. Here she felt loved. She felt family.

"Hello, Harry." She said squeezing back. "How are you?"

They pulled apart and Harry answered, "I'm doin' good. How about you? How have you been?" He said looking over his glasses. He looked concerned but stern at the same time. _No bullshit this time, _echoed in her head.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. Her immediate response would be to say that she was fine. But she knew she couldn't lie to him. She never could. "I'm doing alright. Staying busy."

Harry studied Hermione, trying to decide to push the topic any further. He decided against it. Instead he nodded his head and changed the topic. "Well come in! Have a seat. You want some tea?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely." She said taking a seat on one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. Harry went to work his magic on a teapot behind his desk and before he could ask anymore about Hermione, she turned the topic of conversation on him. "So how is being a director of your own team of aurors?"

Harry smiled. "Its... getting there. A couple of the older members haven't quite... accepted someone half their age giving orders." He said scratching the back of his head. "I don't know though. I suppose they'll come around eventually."

"I know they will. They're probably just waiting till you've proven yourself in front of them." It was one thing to famous for defeating a dark wizard. It was another to see it first hand. They both knew that first hand, thanks to Lockhart.

"That's what Ginny keeps telling me." Hermione smiled. Harry poured two cups of tea and walked around his desk to hand one to Hermione. "Speaking of Ginny, she's pretty worried about you. You haven't replied to any of her letters." He said leaning up against his desk in front of her.

Hermione looked down at her hands, the guilty feeling returning. "I know. I'm sorry Harry. Really I am." She took another breath like she was going to add something else but decided against it.

Harry noticed her discomfort. "I understand. We all cope in our own way. She tells me you moved into a new house." Hermione nodded. She and Ginny had originally shared a flat together but had plan to move in with their fiances after the wedding. Hermione's parents could not have chosen better timing giving her that house. Ginny was still able to move in with Harry and Hermione got the privacy she desired.

"It was suppose to be a wedding present." Hermione sipped on her tea. She had added that fact before she could stop herself. Fearing where the convorsation might turn she changed the subject. "I got a new job."

"What? I thought you loved being a healer."

"I do! It's a part time job, kind of. I'll finish out the year at Mungo's and then spend the next six months working for a private company doing research."

"Hermione's that's great! What kind of research?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Or what the company's name is."

"You're working for DARI aren't you." Harry whispered.

Hermione was shocked. "Harry you're not even suppose to say it out loud!" Hermione whispered in return. "How do you know about it?"

"I'm Harry Potter remember?" Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled. "Aurors sometimes work with them."

"Oh that's right." They were talking in regular voices now. "So what type of research are you going to work on?"

"I don't know any specifics yet. All I know is that I will be helping to further they're understanding of the dark arts." She quoted. "Well it's good to hear you've got a lot going for you now." Hermione smiled slightly but Harry could tell it was painful for her to. "You know we have to talk about it."

Hermione looked up with a pleading look in her eye. "Why?"

"You know why."

Hermione sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you leave the dressing room?"

Hermione crossed her arms having finished her cup of tea. "It was stuffy in the room." Not wanting to look at Harry she walked over to the window. It was stained glass so she couldn't see out but there was a sneakoscope sitting on the window seal that she kept her fingers entertained with. "I just wanted to go for a walk. Get out of that room, that place, for a little while. I disapparated out."

"Where to?"

"To the forest edge."

"And you did this all on your own free will?" It was more a statement than a question.

Hermione looked up at Harry confused. "Yes."

"Once you apperated, where did you go then?"

"On a walk. Through the forest."

"Hermione. You knew the dangers of walking outside of the Aurors protection."

"I'm sorry. With the place practically surrounded with your lot I didn't think much about it."

"Hermione, you aren't just anybody. You didn't invite just anybody. Practically half the Ministry's department heads were there. Not to mention the Hogwarts staff."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Harry. Really. I don't know what I was thinking. Putting everyone else in danger. God, I didn't even think about that."

"Putting yourself in danger. You didn't think about that." Hermione just shrugged her shoulders at that. Harry sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to raid my voice."

"It's alright."

"So about how long were you walking?"

"Oh I don't know. Half an hour maybe."

"Who found you first."

"..You found me Harry."

"No, before me."

Hermione looked down at her hands again. "Greyback."

Hermione expected Harry to explode with I told you so, but he didn't. He merely said, "Go on."

Taking a deep breath, she went on. "He said he was on his way to Askaban when he escaped. He didn't say how. He was mad." Hermione closed her eyes trying to remember the day she tried so hard to repress. "He had a wand. He.. um... was dressed in a prison uniform."

"Did anything happen between you?"

"I was throw up against a tree, then on to the ground. He was about to cast an unforgivable when you showed up."

"When I showed up."

"The first time you showed up."

"That wasn't me."

"You mean he's still out there?"

"No he was returned to Askaban."

"Oh." Hermione was now very confused.

"It was Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Hermione had been concentrating on remembering every detail of her memory that she thought she heard Harry wrong.

"It was Malfoy who found you first. You never saw him?"

"No, I.. I had my eyes shut."

Harry nodded. "Alright." Harry went onto a deep thought then. He walked around his desk searching for something. Hermione watched him. That had been the first time she'd talked about that day with anyone. She didn't even spare the details with her mother. Not about Greyback. Not about what Ron had said.

Ron. It was then all the memories came rushing back. Their first kiss, they're first actual date, the time he surprised her with a trip to France, his first professional quidditch match. Hermione felt her heart suffocating. She put a hand up to her chest as if it would ease the pain, and turned away from Harry. She had put off thinking about him for so long. Once the door was open it was hard to put her thoughts back into place. Without even thinking she spoke her mind, still not daring to look at Harry.

"Where is he?" Her voice cracked as it was a rough whisper that came out.

"Who? Malfoy?"

"No."

Harry looked up then. He knew who she was talking about. "Germany." He said softly. "They're doing some last minute training."

Hermione could not speak for fear she would cry. All she could manage was a nod. "You know, he really does feel awful about what happened. How it happened. His coach might not play him because he's been distracted at practice."

Hermione took a deep breath. Slowly she was gaining back control. "Is that right?" She whispered.

"Hermione have you talked to anyone about what happened that day. Not about Greyback. About what happened between you and Ron. Your mother sent me a letter asking if you had told Ginny and me. She said you've been pretty quiet about everything."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. _She would_. "I'm sorry if she worried you. But no I haven't told anyone. I don't want to. I don't want to think about it."

"You know that's not healthy."

"I know. I'll probably call my mother eventually one night after I've seen a sad movie." That was a lie.

"Why don't you come to dinner at our place this Friday."

That was definitely not something Hermione was expecting Harry to suggest. "Friday?"

"Yeah. Ginny will be thrilled. We'll have stake and wine and you two can talk. You can't hold in everything you know. You'll have to talk to some one eventually."

Hermione thought about it. She looked at Harry across the room. As much as she hated it, he was right. Talking to Ginny was like talking to Crookshanks, except she could talk back. Hermione could tell her anything. "What time?"

Harry smiled.

* * *

Mean while, outside Harry's office, the receptionist was having a little difficulty constraining a certain visitor. "I understand that the matter in which you would like to speak to Mr. Potter is urgent, but he specifically told me to hold all appointments temporarily."

"No, you don't understand. I am not an appointment. I work with him. You've seen me here before."

"Yes well, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you're just going to have to wait." He had to give her credit. The old woman definitely had some nerve.

"Listen. I'm just going to pop in on Potter, check if he is busy" _which I doubt that he is_, "and I'll come right back." He was already making his way towards Harry's office when he said this.

Anita jumped up after him. "Mr. Malfoy, please!"

"I'll just be a second, I promise." This was getting old. He beat her to the door and had the intention of storming in demanding information from Potter.

"Mr. Malfoy. At least allow me to announce your impatience." She said popping in between Malfoy and the door.

Malfoy let go of the door knob and said with the most sarcastic face, "After you."

Anita huffed a breath of hot air, adjusted her blouse, turned around with her chin sticking out and knocked on the door. Malfoy fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Anita opened the door and began announcing his presence. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter. I apologise the interruption..."

"That's alright Anita."

Anita smiled. "Yes well, I know you are a bit busy at the moment, but there is someone..."

_I don't have time for this_. Malfoy's patience was wire thin today. He didn't wait for the receptionist to finish. "Potter, what on earth could you possibly be doing?" He stormed past Anita, who through her hands up in exasperation. Harry was sitting behind his desk acting as if he hadn't done a thing wrong in his whole life. "You're not even doing anything." He said looking down at Harry's desk. It was then when Hermione cleared her throat that Malfoy even realized she was there.

She was standing in front of the mirror causing her figure to be illuminated. Malfoy would never admit it aloud but her presence, her appearance caused him to catch his breath. But he wasn't the type to get easily aw-struck by a woman so he was quick to recover. He looked back at Harry then back at Hermione not quite sure what to say. Before the silence could become awkward Harry jumped to the rescue. _As usual. Prick_.

"Thank you Anita. He's alright."

Malfoy had his back to her so he couldn't see the daggers she was glaring at him with. He did turn to watch her leave though. Anita gave Draco one last stare down before turning around with a "humf" and shut the door behind her. _Women_.

"Mr. Malfoy." It was Hermione who was first to break the tension between the former class mates. Malfoy, who couldn't decide how to address her earlier, was glad she spoke first.

"Ms. Granger." Malfoy responded. Good. Now that that is taken care of, "Potter, I don't mean to intrude but we have a meeting to prepare for."

"Oh I apologise. I didn't mean to keep you, Harry." Hermione said.

"No, you're fine!" Harry objected.

Hermione smiled at her friend and began gathering her cloak and bag. "I don't want to be a bother. I should get going anyways."

"I'm never too busy to talk, Hermione. I'm serious. Come by any time."

Hermione stood putting her cloak on. "Thank you for the tea. I had a lovely time." She said heading to the door.

"Can we still expect you Friday?" Hermione turned back to face Harry not realizing how close to Malfoy she suddenly was.

"Of course."

"Great. Seven sound alright?"

"Sounds lovely." Hermione nodded. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye Hermione."

Draco took a step back to give Hermione more room to leave. "It was good to see you Mr. Malfoy." She said walking past him.

He nodded politely in return and focused his attention on Harry and the purpose of his visit.

Hermione shut the door and walked down the hallway at a slow pace going over the past five hours. She should probably thank Malfoy some how for what he did. Would that be appropriate? How did he know where to find her in the first place? What was he doing out there? Hermione mentally kicked herself for being too concerned with her own feelings when she could have been asking Harry all these questions. Oh well, she could always drill him Friday. Friday. Right. She should write back to Ginny today.

Hermione said good bye to Anita and headed back towards the elevator. Now that she didn't have to go into work today, what should she do? It was too early to go back home. Some soup and tea sounded pretty appetizing at the moment. Hermione decided she'd go to a cafe, maybe stop by a book store. She'd figure out some way to waste away the day.


	4. Encounters and Confrontations

********

_**Encounters and Confrontations**_

_Part One, Chapter Four _

**

* * *

**

The wind blew hard as if it were trying to pry Hermione's cloak off. It hadn't started to rain yet but the storm was moving in fast. Hermione had just finished lunch and was on her way to Jenkins's Magic Book shop, which was located in between a flower and a butcher shop on corner of West Marley and 13th Street. Only those who knew where it was could find it; to muggles, the entrance looked like a narrow entrance to the apartments above the shops. Inside, though, was a four level book heaven with the largest variety from all over the world. It was, no doubt, Hermione's favorite book shop in the UK and the fact that it was one of London's best kept secrets kept Hermione coming back as often as she found an excuse to.

Hermione stepped inside taking refuge from the wind. Saying hello to the shop keeper Hermione took of her cloak and headed straight for the herbology section. She knew the store like the back of her and occasionally she found herself helping Mr. Jenkins, the shop keeper, find something for a customer faster than he could. In all the sections the books were arranged by the published date, starting from the bottom and ending with the latest published books at the top shelf. Naturally, Hermione walked over to the back corner and knelt down to get a better look at the older books.

Monday afternoons were always dead and besides Mr. Jenkins and an older woman on the second floor, Hermione was the only one in the store. Just the way she liked it. She didn't know what it was about books that she loved so much. Maybe it was the smell of the ink on parchment or the touch of the leather binding. Or maybe it was that no matter where she was or what she had been doing prior, Hermione was always able to lose herself in the worlds created by concepts and images that an author recorded. Already as she flipped through the pages of a leather bound book she felt reality slip away. She felt the tension and anxiety of the day slowly fade to the back of her brain, being replaced by stems, leaves and seeds..

Suddenly a loud thud brought her out of the trance. Hermione felt the presence of another individual further down to her left. Refusing to left the interruption disturb her thoughts, she kept her eyes on the books and continued searching.

Another thud. This time followed by an impatient huff. Hermione looked up from the current book she had pulled from the shelf and saw a man hunched over a book he had grabbed from the shelf. His platinum hair gave him away. For someone she hadn't seen in years, Hermione found it unusual that she had now seen Draco Malfoy twice today.

After the war there were many trials of the captured death eaters, the Malfoy family being one of many. She still wasn't sure how Draco was able to avoid prison but wasn't surprised to see his parents sent to Askaban. There had been a lot of publicity about his family then, but ever since, Draco had kept an extremely low profile. She couldn't blame him though. Having your life being exposed by the media made one feel cheated out of privacy. She didn't know how Ron or Harry dealt with it day in and day out. Well Ron mainly. Harry tried his hardest to keep his life private while Ron on the other hand almost embraced the photographers.

Hermione watched Malfoy shut another book forcefully and reached for a new victim. _I wonder what he wants in the M.B.R.L.S. section_. (Or for you muggles, the Magical Beasts of Rather Large Size section.) This morning Malfoy and Harry had acted like colleagues. Draco must have become an auror, too. It was weird to think of Harry and Malfoy anything other than teenage rivals. It seemed just like yesterday they were practically at each other's throats._ I guess people do change_.

_Thud_. Another book he did not like. Hermione looked at him trying to see his face. From what she could see his brow was set and his jaw was clenched. He didn't look angry or frustrated, like Hermione would have guessed, judging by his behavior. He simply looked concentrated. His blond hair hung loose, free from product, over his forehead as he occasionally ran his hand through it to brush it out of his face.

_Thud_. Now it was just getting annoying.

"You know, no matter how hard you shut the book, it won't scare the next one into being what you're looking for."

The voice came out of nowhere to Draco. His head snapped up to see who had spoken, only to find Hermione Granger on the opposite side of the isle. No wonder he didn't notice her before. She was squatting.

"What are you looking for?" She asked as if she were about to help him find whatever it was he was looking for. Like _he _needed the help. Malfoy looked at her not sure how to react. _Of all people_.

Looking back down at his newest victim he mumbled, "Just something that will put me to sleep the fastest."

Judging by the types of books he had chosen and the determination written all over his face, Hermione didn't believe a word he just said. "Well then you might want to try the endangered creatures section."

This time when Malfoy looked at Hermione his brow was furrowed. He looked mad, like he was trying to figure her out but was having no success. Hermione felt she had entered an unofficial staring competition. She stood her ground, well technically knelt her ground, and eventually Draco looked back at his book and nodded. She knew this nod was to indicate that he heard her, but she decided to take it as recognition of his defeat.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment she decided the book she held was the one she was going to get. She stood and began walking over to the check out desk. From the desk though she still had a view of Malfoy and she watched him move down the aisle towards the endangered section.

"That will be one galleon and six sickles, Ms. Granger." Said Mr. Jenkins the book keeper.

"What? Oh. Right, sorry." Hermione dug through her purse embarrassed Mr. Jenkins had caught her staring at Malfoy. "Here you are." She said handing him two galleons. Mr. Jenkins was an old man and moved slowly. While he looked for change and a bag for her purchase Hermione couldn't help but glance back at Malfoy. He hadn't slammed a book shut yet. God, she loved being right. Suddenly, though he did something she did not expect. Out of nowhere, Malfoy tore a page out of the book. Just like that. Like he didn't care at all about the process of binding a book or that one day someone will be reading it and will never know what that page would say.

Hermione was about to call him out on it when Mr. Jenkins spoke up. "Your change, Ms. Granger." Hermione looked at him and then back at Malfoy opening her mouth to speak. But before she could speak Mr. Jenkins interfered again. "Ms. Granger." Hermione looked at him again. This time he was smiling sweetly shaking his head. "You have a good day Mr. Malfoy." He called out to the man behind her. Hermione looked at Mr. Jenkins like he was crazy but her look was dismissed.

She turned around to see Malfoy nod at the store keeper as he headed for the front door. Noticing the look Hermione was giving him he paused as he opened the door to give a special smirk, just for her. _Who does he think he is? _She knew he was doing this on purpose and the fact that it actually annoyed her infuriated her even more. Grabbing her book Hermione hurried after him.

"Have a good day, Ms. Granger." She heard Mr. Jenkins call out.

She was so distracted she barely had enough time to call out a "You too!" before she opened the door. Looking down the street she saw blond hair bobbing past other pedestrians on the cross walk. She darted after him pulling her cloak on against the wind. She had the full intention of calling him out for what he had done. Just because he was rich and an auror didn't mean he could just take what he wanted when he wanted. What a prick! He had absolutely no concern for others.

As Hermione got closer it occurred to her. What was she doing? Who did she think she was? Going up to a man she hadn't seen in years only to chastise him like they were in third year again. She was an adult now. She shouldn't have to correct others behavior, no matter how poor their manners were. And Mr. Jenkins seemed to be OK with the fact Malfoy had just vandalized one of his books. Maybe they had some sort of agreement worked out or something. Ha! Look at her. Making excuses for a Malfoy.

Hermione no longer knew why she was following him anymore. Just as she was about to leave though Malfoy turned on his heal.

"Before you say anything Granger, don't."

Hermione, shocked he knew she was behind him, stopped just in time not to run into Malfoy.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He continued.

Hermione didn't want to be caught following him for nothing. Scolding him was out of the question as he was obviously not going to hear it, though she doubted ]he would have listened in the first place.

Panicking she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I know it was you."

"Granger, I know you saw me in the book store."

"What? No. Not just then."

Malfoy knew what she was referring to. He stiffened. This was no place to discuss such matters. She should know better.

When Malfoy didn't reply Hermione continued. "Harry told me you were the one who found me first... well after Greyback." She waited for him the respond but he just starred at her. "You were the one who saved me, not Harry."

"I didn't do it for you."

Wow. Not exactly what she was going for. "Well, whether you meant to or not, the fact still remains valid. And for that I am in debt to you."

"You don't owe me anything, Granger."

"Saving some one's life is a big thing to do for someone, Malfoy." As she spoke Malfoy looked around as if he were checking for eaves droppers. Noticing this, Hermione lowered her voice. "If you ever need anything, I... I'd be glad to help." The wind began to pick up again and Hermione hugged her cloak tighter to her.

The Malfoy shook his head, "Granger, nothing I did was to help you. You don't owe me anything."

Hermione sighed in frustration. _Why was he arguing with her?_ "Well whatever you think, my offer still stands. And it's wrong to steal." She added. "Even if it is just a bloody piece of paper."

Malfoy relaxed a little at this. "Alright, Granger." He said sarcastically. "I'll remember that the next time I go shopping." He turned to continue his walk down the street.

Hermione felt herself getting angrier by the second as she watched him leave. God, she hated arrogant jerks who felt like they owned everything. All she was doing was trying to say thank you. He couldn't even handle that. What a prick. _I'm glad he didn't want my favor. I wouldn't have given it to him now anyways. _

Rain started pouring from the sky just as Malfoy disappeared into the city. Hermione pulled her hood up, gave the back of Malfoy's head one last glare down and stormed off in the opposite direction. Walking past the book store her anger took its quickly turned into demeaning curiosity. _What's so important about that one page anyways?_Hermione stepped back inside the store and headed straight for the book Malfoy had ravaged.

* * *

"You're sure she said seven?"

"Well technically I said seven and she agreed."

"Harry!"

Harry couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Ginny she'll be here."

"It's already 7:15 and Hermione is never late. When was the last time Hermione was late for something? Never. See? She's not coming." Ginny stood over the stove jabbing a pan full of oil and vegetables. "We'll probably just get a letter tomorrow saying how sorry she was for being caught up in work. Which is ridiculous cause what could possibly be keeping her at Mungo's on a Friday night?" The red head ranted. She glance back at the clock and sighed.

Harry walked up behind his fiancé wrapping his arms around her waist. "She'll be here. I promise."

Ginny relaxed in his hold. "But why does she have to be late tonight? Why tonight?"

"There is plenty of reasons why. She could have been caught up at work, tripped over Crookshanks coming down the stairs, heard a house elf crying for help..."

Ginny giggled and turned to face Harry. "That wasn't funny. If she heard that she'd have jinxed you on the spot."

"Well then she better hurry up." He whispered closing the space between their lips. Ginny smiled and closed her eyes.

'Knock, knock.'

"Hermione!" Ginny called out before she could make it into the kiss. Jumping out of Harry's arms Ginny rushed to the door leaving him hanging. Harry shook his head and took over the job of sautéing the vegetables.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you made it!" Ginny said opening the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Ginny." Hermione said stepping in shaking off the rain as Ginny helped her take off her cloak. "Some nut case came in with nine stings from a billywig. Can you imagine? It took us nearly three hours to get him to stop levitating."

"No, no! You're fine. I was just finishing up the vegetables. Your just in time really."

"Oh good. Oh and here is the wine you asked for."

"Wonderful. Harry's secretary gave me a recipe for this Rosemary Chicken and said this would just go perfectly." Ginny took the wine bottle from Hermione and paused. Hermione looked up at her friend waiting for her to continue. Just then Ginny through her arms over Hermione, wine bottle and all.

Hermione was surprise by the spontaneous hug but held on to Ginny in return.

"I'm so glad to see you." Ginny whispered.

Hermione smiled into Ginny's shoulder. "I'm glad to see you, too."

"Is Hermione here?" They heard Harry call from the kitchen.

"Yes. We're coming!" Ginny called out. The girls let go of one another and walked arm and arm into the kitchen.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Hermione. Good to see you."

"And you. So what are we having tonight?" Hermione asked as Ginny went over to grab three wine glasses.

"Roasted lemon Rosemary chicken, sautéed vegetables, potatoes au gratin, and for dessert a chocolate pear tart."

"Ginny it smells fabulous."

"Thank you. Eddie gave the tart to us as an award for being customer of the month. I swear I'm in there every week." Ginny laughed.

"Eddie?"

"Ginny's new lover." Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Eddie is one of the bakers at this muggle pastry shop a couple of blocks over. He's just as sweet as can be. The other day he gave us a recipe for a rum cake that I'm just dying to try."

"Excuse me. Gave _you_." Harry corrected. "A recipe he _gave you_ the other day."

"Harry's just jealous he can't talk food." Ginny said pouring the wine.

"I'm sautéing the onions well enough aren't I?" Harry protested.

"Yes well talking and doing are to completely different things."

"Well I still say that baker has a crush on you."

"I'm sure he's friendly with all his customers."

Hermione laughed at the couple. "You two are a pair."

Ginny smiled and handed out the wine glasses. "Here. Let's toast."

"What should we toast to?" Hermione asked.

"To family." Harry said looking at Hermione as if to say 'you are our family'.

"To family." The girls repeated. The trio clinked their glasses and sipped in unity.

"Now. To dinner." Harry said turning around looking at the stove. He sat down his wine and rubbed his hands together. "What do I do?" He asked earning him a laugh from the girls.

"Here you and Hermione set the table and I'll meet you in there with the food."

"Alright. Sounds good."

Harry grabbed the plates and Hermione followed him into the dining room with the silverware. Taking advantage of time without Ginny's presence, Hermione decided to ask Harry about something that had been on her mind for the past couple of days.

"Hey Harry."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

He figured she would use this time to ask more about Greyback. "Ask away." He said.

"How long have you been working with Malfoy?"

Squinting, he paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, about two years now? I think."

"Why have you never mentioned it before?"

"Well, the cases we do work together on are typically either highly classified or really boring."

"How could anything an auror do be boring?"

Harry laughed. "Paper work. Lots and lots of paper work."

"But you don't work together all the time?" The sentence was a question but Hermione stated it as fact.

"No, most of the stuff we have work on is reports, different presentations to the Board of Directors, collecting full profiles on some of the cases. I've only ever been in the field with him once, and from what I saw he's become pretty accomplished with a wand. I certainly wouldn't want to face him unprepared. But of course I'm always prepared so he wouldn't stand a chance." He smiled cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head at Harry's sarcasm. _Men and their egos. _"Were you working on something together the day of the wedding?" The last part of the sentence sounded forced and it didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione. He didn't want to lie to her but that case was not something he had authority to speak about. "No. That was something else. I don't know much about that case." He added before she could ask.

"Are you working on anything now? Together I mean."

Harry wondered why she was so curious about Malfoy all of a sudden. "Why do you ask?"

Before Hermione could reply, dinner was ready.

"You two better be hungry!" Ginny called out from the kitchen. "I think I added too much growthweed."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion. "Growthweed?" They said in unison.

Ginny pushed the door open with her bum as she walked very slowly backwards. As she turned around she revealed a plate with three chicken breasts the size of basketballs with the side dishes floating behind her. Harry nearly buckled over in laughter.

"Ginny, why would you put growthweed on the chicken?" Hermione asked, trying not to laugh.

"That what the recipe said!" Ginny said, defended herself as she placed the food on the table.

"Well at least they look edible." He managed between giggles.

"I swear if you tell my mother about this one, you'll sleep on the couch that night." Ginny threatened.

Ginny loved cooking. Ever since she moved out of the Burrow she had tried the art as much as she could hoping that she would be as good, but secretly better, that Mrs. Weasley. Unfortunately she hadn't quite figured out the right balance of magical verses non-magical ingredients. It seemed like whenever Ginny tried extra hard though, something always got burnt, broken, or forgotten. Her family constantly gave her a hard time about it but nothing aggravated Ginny more than cooking advice from her mother. It nearly drove her up the wall when ever Mrs. Weasely showed off in front of Ginny. As if she needed to. As if she _had _to prove she was better and always would be better at cooking.

Harry tried controlling his laughter. "Your secret is safe with me."

At this point Hermione couldn't contain her giggles either. "I'm sure they taste wonderful."

The friends spent the majority of the night laughing, teasing, reminiscing and enjoying each other's company. Hermione hadn't laughed in so long she'd forgotten what it had felt like. She felt overjoyed to be here. Why had she been avoiding them for so long when she was always so happy with them? It wasn't till the awkward pause happened when Ron's name accidentally came up. At this Harry was first to break the silence.

"Well I'll let you talk while I get the kitchen cleaned."

Ginny was grateful for such a thoughtful man. She was dying to talk to her friend alone. Hermione on the other hand was fidgeting for she knew what was coming.

"You know we were real worried about you there for a while. When you weren't responding to my letters." Ginny said quietly. It wasn't a scornful tone or a accusing one. It was a sisterly concern Ginny was expressing for Hermione.

Hermione looked down at her hands. "I know I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath she continued, "I should have responded or come over earlier."

"It's OK that you wanted to be alone. I understand that and I would never disrespect your wishes. But please, just let me know you're alive next time. Ron being my brother has nothing to do with us. I considered you a sister before the wedding and I still do. Whatever it is you want to talk about it is completely confidential. It always has been." Ginny smiled softly.

Hermione felt unbelievably guilty. She had avoided Ginny on purpose and now she regretted ever feeling that way. Ginny was right. They were practically sisters. They didn't need marriage to confirm that. Hermione knew she could talk to Ginny about anything and not have to worry about multiple ears listening. Hell, Ginny was the _only_ person she could talk to about Ron and know that she understood what she was saying.

"I feel awful about this Ginny. I'm sorry. I'll never _ever _aviod you like that again." Hermione was close to tears. She loved Ginny and never in a million years thought she would take that friendship for granted. The fact that she did crushed her under all the pain she felt already.

Ginny pulled her friend into a tight hug. She hated to see Hermione like this. She wanted to get past all this so that she could go back to being happy-know-it-all-Hermione.

They pulled away from each other and Hermione reached up to wipe away her tears. Laughing away the silence she apologized for crying. "I'm such a mess."

"There is absolutely nothing to apologize for." Ginny assured.

Hermione sniffed. "Thank you."

Ginny smiled and offered Hermione the tissues she had summoned over. "You OK? I mean when you're by yourself and you don't have put on the act anymore."

"I don't put on an act." Ginny gave her a look and Hermione knew she owed it to Ginny to be completely honest. Hermione sighed. "I'm alright. I try to keep busy most of the time. Anything to not think about it."

"You've been working on that house, haven't you?" Ginny said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes. Ginny, once it's finished you'll have to come see it. I'll have you and Harry over for dinner this time." Hermione was already thinking about everything she would have to do to prepare for the get together.

"Finished?"

"It's a muggle house so I've had to make some slight changes. I'm trying to get the floo network set up, but that takes forever and a day to get notarized, of course. And I bought a book of domestic spells I've been brushing up on."

Ginny laughed. "And you're back at Mungo's working doubles, I'm sure. You are staying busy."

Hermione smiled politely in return but looked back at her hands thinking about the house. Ginny saw Hermione's face fall and wondered if she was thinking about work. What could be so depressing about work. Hermione loved work.

"You know, the house was a wedding present." Hermione finally said. Ginny froze. "My parents bought it a couple of months ago intending to give it to us after the honeymoon."

"Oh Hermione." Ginny said sympathetically.

"It's weird. I mean it's getting less weird. But for a while it was impossible to... to... I couldn't do anything and not wonder how it would be if he was there. If he would like the color scheme or hate the couch cover I bought."

Ginny listened patiently. It was obvious that what Hermione was revealing had been eating up inside.

"I can't stop thinking about him. Even when I distract myself he's still there in the back of my head. I keep thinking I see him places. I can't help it and I hate it! I hate him for making me feel this way. I hate that when I do stop distracting myself my heart hurts. It's like a physical pain. Its as if the muscles in my chest tighten like they're trying to suffocate my heart." Hermione sniffed. "I know I shouldn't love him anymore, but I can't help not to want him back." Hermione was choking back tears. She had never revealed this to anyone. Not even her own mother. "I can't help but to still want to be married."

"No, no, no!" Ginny hushed as she summoned a box of tissues with her wand. "It is perfectly fine to still love him. No one can just stop loving someone cold turkey, Hermione. It doesn't work like that. Just like it takes time to build a relationship, it takes time to fall out of one." Ginny held Hermione while she cried. "One day, your heart will be able to let go."

"But I don't want to let it go." Hermione squeaked. "If I do that that means I'll be wrong about everything. I thought he was the one. I thought I had found true love, as cheesy as it sounds."

"Hermione, true love isn't something that comes with proofs or guidelines. It doesn't follow any pattern and it certainly doesn't listen to logic. Just because you fell in love with Ron doesn't mean you won't fall in love again. And it doesn't mean you were wrong. He was the one. And for a long time he remained that way. You can't deny that. But people change. Feelings change. I promise everything will turn out for the best." She reached up to brush Hermione's hair out of her face.

Hermione sniffled. "I knew something was wrong the first time we postponed the wedding. I... I suppose I was just so ready to be married, I guess I just dismissed it as pre- wedding jitters or something. I don't know. I should have seen this coming." Hermione sat back up and wiped away more tears. "I should have done something."

Afraid Hermione would start beating herself up Ginny spokes up. "There's no use in living in the past now. All you can do is move forward."

"How?" Her voice was quiet. Innocent. Desperate. She knew the answer before asking, but to hear it out loud made it seem accomplishable.

"By taking everything day by day. By living with the present moment and not consuming your thoughts on how it could have been or would have been. By focusing on how it is, how you must deal with it now." Behind tear stained eyes Hermione looked at Ginny in admiration. "A wise witch told me that once." Ginny smiled. "And now it seems her own advice could be used in such times as these."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered. Ginny smiled and handed her another tissue. When Hermione finished she looked back up at Ginny. "I love you." She said.

Ginny's smile grew. "And I love you. Any time you want to talk or throw darts at a picture of Ron's face, just let me know. I always be here for you."

Hermione could not help to smile at that. "Thank you. For everything."

"Anytime."

Ginny watched as Hermione cleaned herself up a bit wiping the tears and snot away, trying not to let Ginny see her red face.

"On a brighter note, there is an un-carved pear tart behind that door that is just calling our name."

"That actually sounds really good right about now."

"Great. I'll be right back." She said before dashing into the kitchen for dessert.

The girls stayed up for another two hours talking about this and that, enjoying each others company. When I was finally time for Hermione to leave she found herself dreading to go home. She had missed this. Staying up late talking about whatever came to mind. Hermione missed the old days. When things seemed simpler.

Standing outside her front door, Hermione inhaled the night air feeling slightly lighter than she did when she arrived hours earlier. It was amazing how just talking about Ron slightly made her heart ache less. Hermione was felt a whole lot better and incredibly grateful for having someone like Ginny to talk to.

Unlocking the door Hermione stepped into a dark empty house. Now if only didn't have to come home alone.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Special thanks to Veiland. You're awesome.

OK so now is the part where most authors like to remind the readers to reveiw and although I would love to hear what you think about the story, I have an alternative for you. I keep a journal for copying down random qoutes and I was thinking about somehow incorporating a couple of my favorites into the story. Somehow. Anyways, I thought why not add some of the readers' favorite quotes? I mean I wouldn't be writing this story unless you're were reading it. So add your quote in the review thing, if you like. Or if you think this is a tottaly dumb idea... stop reading the story. I don't like you either. Or just ignor it. It's whatever.

Alright. K bye.


	5. Intruder

6:00 AM: Wake up.

7:30 AM: St. Mungo's

11:00 AM: 15 minute lunch break.

6:30 PM: Dinner with Crookshanks.

10:00 PM: Lights out.

Wake up. Work. Eat. Sleep. Day in, and day out. It had been like this for a month now. Hermione clung to the routine as if it was what kept her alive. Work, work, work. And when she came home, more work. She even offered to work on the weekends so as to never leave herself alone with no one but her thoughts. It was truly the first time she had ever lived completely on her own and Hermione was perfectly content with being home alone. When she wasn't concerned with fixing up the house she found that paperwork was the only cure for loneliness.

The only day other than Sunday's that Hermione took off was September 19, 2002; her birthday. Hermione stared up at the ceiling refusing to get out of bed. Thursday morning had come faster than she had anticipated. 24. Today she was twenty four years old and despite the fact it felt like thirty four.

Hermione reached over to grab her watch of the bedside table. It was already past 7:30. Her mother would be over soon to take herself and Ginny to brunch. Ginny and Mrs. Granger had packed the day full of different activities to distracted Hermione. Not only was it her birthday, but exactly a year ago today that Ron had proposed. Today needed to be filled with distractions.

"Alright, Crookshanks. Time to get up." Hermione said to her cat at the end of the bed. Crookshanks rolled over and meowed. Hermione took a deep breath. Today was going to be a day to remember. She could feel it.

The girls started the day off with brunch at Bruno's before spending the day shopping down town. It was then manicures at 4:00 followed by dinner with Harry and Mr. Granger at 7:00. Hermione had decided to use her birthday as an excuse to throw a house warming party at the same time. The dinner was to be held at her house and Ginny was to be the cook.

"Jean, you did a lovely job picking out this home for Hermione. It really does fit her personality perfectly." Ginny said while pouring more wine.

"Why thank you, dear."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked.

"It's a compliment darling." Mrs. Granger answered.

"Think about it," Ginny said. "All the colors are warm and soft, yet bold and vibrant. The down stairs is open, meant for entertaining guest of course. And the up stairs is secluded and private."

"Thank you..." Hermione said hesitantly not sure how to take what Ginny just explained.

"I agree." said Harry. "The place looks really nice."

"See, now _that _is a compliment I can recognise. Thank you Harry." Hermione said taking another sip of her drink.

"That's what I'm here for." Harry said sharing a laugh with the family.

They were sitting around the kitchen counter watching Ginny prepare the capellini with asparagus and pancetta. Soon Mr. Granger pulled Harry aside to show off the new TV while the girls continued talking in the kitchen.

"Watch much football, Harry?" Mr. Granger asked raising his glasses to see the remote better.

"No. Not much. I do follow quidditch pretty close."

The men sat on the couch and looked up at the TV. "Ah quidditch. That's right... You know, you and Ginny should come to a match with Hermione and I. "

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Yeah,: Mr. Granger said slowly as he gave the idea more thought. "I think Hermione really just goes for my benefit. She's not the type that gets real into sports, if you know what I mean."

Harry chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"You two should come with us some time. You could catch back up on your football and Hermione could have Ginny to chit-chat with. That sort of thing."

"That sounds lovely. I'm sure Ginny would love to see a muggle arena. "

"That quidditch game, you play it on brooms. Am I right?"

Hermione had been listening in partly on Harry's and her father's conversation and she shook her head. Even when a man didn't know a thing about the game, some how men always ended up talking about quidditch.

"Altight. That just about does it." Ginny said as she added a last minute garnish to the capellini. " Dinner is served."

"Fantastic. I am starving." Harry said jumping up from the couch.

"Ginny, this looks wonderful." Mrs. Granger said walking over to the dining table.

"Thank you. It's an old recipe I borrowed from my mother." Ginny said to Mrs. Granger, who looked impressed as she took her seat next to Hermione.

"Cough, cough, stole, cough."

Ginny glared at Harry.

"Sorry there was, cough, something in my throat." Harry smiled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and finished placing the food out on the table. "Bon appetit." She said to the table.

By the time everyone had left Hermione felt exhausted. Leaning against the locked front door, Hermione stood and looked around at her empty house. Everything was cleaned and in its place. And just the way it should be. Thank god for magic. Cleaning was never the same after receiving a wand.

Hermione waved her wand to turn off the lights and headed upstairs to bed. Soon, both Hermione and Crookshanks were fast asleep on a bed too big for one person.

It was not long, however, until Crookshanks was rudely awakened. Crookshanks lifted his head and blinked into the dark room. In the corning stood a dark figure that the cat did not recognise. After studying the creature, Crookshanks let out an abnormally loud meow. Hermione twitched at the sudden noise and blinked for a second before re-closing her eyes. Crookshanks meowed again this time pawing at her leg. Hermione stirred and lifted her head to look at the source of the noise.

"What is it, Crookshanks?" She asked in a groggy voice. She was not in the mood for a hairball at the particular moment. Why could he not just wait till morning?

Crookshanks turned back to the corner where the figure had stood only to find that the dark creature was gone. Letting out another distressed meow, Crookshanks leaped off the bed and scurried into the hallway.

The cat's behavior concerned Hermione. He had never acted in such a way before. Worried, she picked up her wand from the bedside table and followed him to the top of the stairwell.

"Crookshanks, what are you doing?" She called out cat looked back at his owner and meowed. "Come on. Let's go back to bed." Crookshanks meowed again and darted down the stairs.

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up suddenly. Something was wrong. Hermione raised her wand to cast a Homenum Revelio charm. Throught out the house the magic spread and reaffirmed Hermione's suspision. Some one was cin the house.

But who? Hermione's mind began to race as she slowly crept down the stairs. All the lights were still off. It couldn't be Ginny or Harry. And her parents would never come over at this time of night. There was no noise, plus she had put up safety charms, so a robber was out of the question.

Making it to the bottom stair, Hermione stopped and looked around for Crookshanks. No one in the kitchen or the dining room. Grant it was nearly two in the morning and Hermione could barely see anything through the dark. Hermione forced herself to relax. There was no way any unwanted visitors could get in. Not seeing anyone down stairs she walked over to the back door to see if anyone was on the back patio.

No one was there. Turning the door nob back, Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand once more. There _was _someone there. In the room, she could feel their presence. With out a second thought, Hermione spun around and cried, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell collided with a shielding charm and the deflection lit up the room. The light pinpointed the intruders position and Hermione could see that someone, or something, was sitting in the armchair by the sofa. Just as she was about to cast another spell she noticed a cat the sitting on the stranger's lap. Crookshanks._ And purring for Christ's sake!_

"You should really change the charms around the back door, Granger."

She knew that voice. It was a man's and though his face was hidden, Hermione knew exactly who it was.

"You never know what kind of... _rift-raft _might drop in on you."

Hermione didn't need light to see the smirk plastered on Malfoy's face. "How did you get in here?" She asked waving her wand.

Malfoy's smirk widened when the light's came on.

"You know, most people knock instead of trying to give their host a heart attack."

Draco looked over Hermione's night gown. It was cotton, short sleeved and it ended right above her knee.

"I found this way much more convenient for the both of us."

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. "Convenient how?" She demanded as she summoned her robe.

"That, I am unauthorized to tell you."

Hermione was growing impatient. "Well then there must be something you are _authorized _to tell me before I kick you out." She said tying her robe around her waist.

Draco sat there for a second. He was looking at Hermione like he was in the book shop. Like he was trying to decide whether or not to tell her something. Suddenly, for a split second, Draco squinted as if he was in pain. The squint was quickly covered up and it was back to the same brooding Malfoy glare.

"I need help."

_Well why else would you be here?_

"No one can know." He continued. "I mean absolutely no one. Not Potter, not Weasley, not your mum. If the wrong people..." Malfoy licked his lips. "No one can know."

Hermione was taken aback by his seriousness. He had even leaned forward in the chair to glare down at her as if the gesture helped prove the situation's severity. No longer finding it comfortable, Crookshanks jumped off Malfoy's lap much to Hermione's delight.

"And why is that exactly? Who are you hiding from?"

"Granger..." Malfoy winced as he leaned back. "There is no point in arguing. You either agree or not. Your choice."

Hermione was reluctant to answer. She knew it was not wise to agree to something she did not even know the full details to. But something inside her was pulling at her heart. He looked injured. Hermione had seen that face on many patients, a thousand times it seemed. The face that says I am brave, I can do this, but underneath they're in excruciating pain. Whatever it was, it had to be serious. He was coming to her of all people.

He was coming to her! That's it. He was seeking his favor. He saved her life and now she had to save his!

Malfoy could see the gears turning in Hermione's head. The pros and cons lists, the good verses evil battle. Not liking the way this was going, Draco moved forward to stand.

"No!" Hermione stepped closer towards him. "I'll do it."

Draco leaned back. His eyebrows narrowed at Hermione. She sounded sure of herself, almost to the point she sounded excited. He nodded and took her outburst as the agreement to secrecy. Removing his cloak, pain shot up through Malfoy's right leg as the muscles contracted. He did not even have time to cover up the look of hurt on his face before Hermione was at his side. She had seen he blood on his pant leg and was now staring at the gash on his calf.

"Merlin, Malfoy! What in the world were you doing?"

"Doesn't matter. Can you fix it?"

"You can't just wave a wand to grow back flesh, Malfoy. How did you even get it to stop bleeding?" Hermione pulled the coffee table closer, clearing it off for room to rest Malfoy's leg on.

"They same way you would...ahh!..Have stopped the bleeding." Hermione looked at him. "Dittany."

Once Malfoy's leg was elevated, Hermione rose to grab potion ingredients from the pantry. Before she could walk any farther though, Malfoy grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"No one can know." He said slowly looking at her hand.

Hermione looked at him for a second. "No one. I promise."

Malfoy let go of her wrist and nodded his head. And with that Hermione hurried to gather the ingredients for the demulcent that would help the skin heal faster. As she was heating up the cauldron, she looked up to see what Draco was doing to pass the time. He was flipping through a muggle home decor magazine her mother had brought over. Hermione smiled and stared adding the ingredients.

Draco sucked in a quick breath. "It's starting to burn." He called out.

"That's because the dittany is starting to wear off." Hermione answered. "Don't touch it. You don't want it to get infected."

Malfoy scowled and leaned back tossing the magazine on the table. "You don't happen to have any firewhiskey or anything?" He asked.

"Nope."

Draco could not help but let out a disappointed sigh. "Wonderful." He whispered to himself.

Noticing the awkward silence approaching, Hermione spoke up. "Would you like some tea instead? I have cake, too"

Malfoy looked at his left shoulder not wanting to turn all the way around to face Hermione. Draco had seen the cake when he came in. Today must have been her birthday. "Tea... Thank you."

Hermione paused the potion brewing to fix the tea. She levitated it over to his side and watched him grab it from out of the air.

"Today was my birthday. Well yesterday, I suppose." Hermione said going back to stirring the potion. "That explains the cake." She added after Malfoy didn't respond.

"Happy birthday." He said after taking a long sip of tea.

Why did she suddenly feel so awkward in front of him? What were they suppose to talk about? The fact Hermione knew she probably wasn't allowed to know where Draco had just come from, but knew exactly what had bitten him. Oh yeah. Great conversation. _Hey Malfoy, I was totally creeping on you the other day. Tell me, are warpoon's really as dangerous as they sound? _Hermione shook her head and tried concentrating on what she was doing.

Talk about weird. Here she was playing nurse to a childhood enemy she hadn't seen in years. What was she talking about? Playing nurse. Please. She was a certified healer now.

Hermione decided to finish making the potion in silence. It suit the pair better.

After a while she got to a stopping point. "There," Draco heard Hermione say. "It just has to sit for 7 minutes and then it'll will be ready for application."

"Granger, my leg is on fire." Malfoy said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just wait a few more minutes. It hasn't started bleeding again, has it?" Hermione grabbed a bowl of water, dish towels and a pair of scissors.

Knealling next to his leg, Malfoy watched Hermione cut his pant leg off at the knee and gentley dab away the excess blood with wet dish towels. The cool water felt good against his skin but it wasn't enough. "Isn't there a cooling spell or something you could do to make it stop burning?"

Hermione shook her head. "That only freezes the saliva causing it to burn even worse when it melts."

"Saliva?"

Hermione spoke before she could stop herself. "The warpoon's saliva. It causes an intense burning sensation upon contact with flesh." Hermione froze. She looked up at Malfoy.

"How do you know it's from warpoon? That bite isn't even the size of a warpoon's tooth."

"Full grown, no. But a youngling..."

Draco stared at Granger. "You knew what it was even before taking the pant leg off." Hermione went back to dabbing the wound. "How?"

"How what?" She said not looking back up.

"How did you know what it was?"

She could feel Malfoy's eyes glaring her down. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine."

Hermione said standing up. She walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the finished potion.

Malfoy grimaced. The pain returned now that the cold water stopped being applied. "This is different." He said between his teeth.

"I don't see a difference at all." Hermione said returning to his side.

Hermione had put the now syrupy substance into a bowl and knelt down by Malfoy's leg again. Looking down at his wound she said, "I don't even know how you managed to make it here with out collapsing." She moved to spread the potion over the gash but stopped right as it was about to touch his skin. "This will burn." She said looking at Malfoy. "More so than it is right now."

Draco lifted his chin slightly, still scorning down at his leg. "Go ahead."

Hermione spread the potion on the wound like butter on an English muffin. To her surprise Malfoy was silent. She expected him to be at least breathing heavier. As she recoated her spreader, she glanced a look at Malfoy to see how he was doing. His knuckles white, his jaw clenched and brows furrowed. Wanting to distract him, Hermione began explain the effects of a warpoon's saliva and the steps he would have to take to complete the healing process.

"Once the skin begins to grow back, you won't be able to walk for a while. The longest paralyzed side effect of a warpoon bite recorded was three days, but considering your circumstance, it should only last a few hours." She waited for some sort of reaction from Malfoy but none came. So she continued, "You shouldn't try to put any pressure on it for at least a day or two after the burning has stopped either. I mean absolutely zero pressure on your leg." Hermione looked up at the sofa as she said the last part. "We should have moved you to the couch first."

After the wound was covered, Hermione began to wrap it with bandages. "It needs complete darkness to heal the most efficiently." She explained. "By noon tomorrow the bandages can be removed, but you will have to but a soothing cream on it for the next three days to keep he skin tissue form flaking off." Malfoy had yet to reacted to anything the said or did. Had he even heard a word she said? Soon, his nervous system would adapt to the pain and the potion would cause him to go into a light coma while his body could fully focus on healing.

Hermione finished covering the bite and looked back at the couch. _Why didn't I get him to move there himself earlier?_

Looking back up at Malfoy, Hermione could see his eye lids already growing heavier. "Malfoy, I'm going to levitate you on to the couch now. You can sleep there until the potion's effects where off. Malfoy?" Too late. He was out.

Hermione raised her wand and relocated his body onto her sofa. Hermione covered him with a blanket and watched him breath for a moment. He still wore a mad expression but his physical appearance still looked flawless.

Hermione yawned reminder herself that she too should be asleep at the moment. Walking over to the kitchen she waved her wand again and the kitchen began cleaning itself once more. When she was finished Hermione looked back at the couch. Now what? Malfoy wouldn't wake up for another at least another four hours. She should try and get some sleep herself. She still had to work tomorrow.

Walking closer, Hermione took one last look at Draco before heading upstairs. She would have to wake up extra early to make sure he understood everything about taking care on his leg properly. Yawning Hermione turned and headed back up stairs.


	6. A Binding Agreement

**_A Binding Agreement_**

_Part One, Chapter Six_

* * *

Swinging her arm over to the bedside table, Hermione silenced the irritating clock and looked around the dark room. The sun had not even risen yet. Why did she want to get up that early again?

_Malfoy_! Grabbing her robe she hurried down stairs. Hermione stopped short when she realized something was off. The couch was left bare, the kitchen empty. Even the coffee table and blanket were put back and folded where she normally kept them. Had last night been a dream? Did she really just imagine it all?

Walking closer she noticed the empty tea cup sitting on the table in front of the couch. It was not a dream. Draco Malfoy really did come to her house last night. And he left without Hermione making sure he knew how to take care of his leg. God, that was annoying. Now she would haveto send him a letter of explanation along with the soothing cream via owl. _And _she could have slept an extra two hours. He did not even leave a thank you note. Not that she would have expected him to, but the jester would have been nice.

Hermione finished tying her robe and looked up at the clock double checking the time. _Might as stay awake now_. Yawning, Hermione went over to the coffee table to grab the tea cup. As she did so she noticed a small coin purse Malfoy must haveleft behind. Taking the two objects withher to the kitchen, Hermione fingered the purse in the palm of her hand. The fabric felt foreign to her skin. It was combination of leather and silk with fancy stitch work decorating the outside. It was heavier. Letting curiosity getting the best of her, Hermione opened the drawstring to see how much Malfoyhad been carrying on him. Five galleons. Huh. Hermione would have guessed rich men carried more.

* * *

Later that morning, Hermione found herself caught up in work, as usual. At this particular moment she was treating a four year old and an overly dramatic mother with with a rather large spider bite.

"Mummy, it hurts."

"I know pumpkin. Hold on just a little longer."

Hermione looked up from the little girl's file and gave a comforting smile. "Good morning, I am Healer Granger and I'll be your attending today." She said reaching out to shake the mother's hand. "Now what seems to be the matter?" She asked reaching for the girl's arm.

"She's got a spider bite right above her elbow, show her honey, and I'm afraid she might be allergic." The mother spoke as her daughter held her elbow up in the air for Hermine to take a look at. There was no way it was a spider bite. The girl's elbow was the size of a quaffle.

Hermione bent to get a closer look. "Did you happen to get a look at the spider?"

The little girl shook her head and looked down at her lap. "Of course not." The mother interjected. "She's a child. Her and her brother are outside any chance they get. She was playing out behind the house and she came running in with this... this _growth_." The mother answered.

"Your chart says you're from High Wycombe. Is there any wooded areas near your home?"

"There is some, but it s not a very thick forest. You don't think it could have been an atrax robustus?" The mother asked taking a hold of daughter as if the little girl was about to disappear.

Hermione was taken aback by the mother's absurdity. "Oh. No, not at all. In fact, I'm quite certain an atrax robustusis strictly native to Australia. If anything, it's a dysdera bite. But this happened today, you said?" She asked looking back at the chart.

"This morning, yes."

The little girl was looking back and forth between Hermione and her mother as they spoke. "Mummy, am I going to die?" She looked terrified.

"Of course not Joanna darling." Her mother answered.

"What s a dys-dra?" She asked.

"It's a nasty spider, that you should avoid. Spidersare not creatures to be messed with." The mother answered most severely. Turning her attention back to Hermione the mother added, "I tried using some deflating draught on it but it still has yet to return to its normal size. As you can clearly see, she is simply allergic."

"To the spider bite or draught?"

Hermione thought the woman's eye s might pop out of her head. "I didnt even think of that! Check her. Check her for both. Oh Merlin, I poisoned my child!" The mother said drawing the child into her bosom.

This was getting ridiculous. "Why don't I take Joanna to the... _allergic reaction room _and we'll get her tested. You can stay here, if you wish. It won't take long at all." Hermione said offerring her hand to the child struggling to free herself from her mother's grasp.

"Well I think I should come..."

"I think it would be best if I just take her." Hermione said taking a hold of the Joanna's hand. Just so your presence doesn't interfere with any of her answers."

"Oh... oh of course. Are you sure you'll be alright all by yourself sweet heart?"

"Yes mummy. I'll be brave."

The mother looked close to tears. "Of course you will be pumpkin. I'll be right here when you get back."

Joanna followed her healer out into the hallway, staring at her oversized elbow.

"Joanna?" Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"What color was the ointment that your mother used on your... spider bite?"

"Mmmm... white."

"You re absolutely sure it was white?"

"Mmhm. Cause Andrew said it looked like icing, but Mummy wouldn't let him eat any."

Hermione nodded. Just as she thought. The mother had gotten a deflating draught mixed up with a swelling solution. Before they could walk any further though, another healer nearly run over Joanna as they rounded the corner. His head was berried in a chart and could not see the small child underneath it.

"Whoa, sorry kid!" He said nearly tripping over Joanna. It was Arnold, the goofy intern that worshiped the ground Hermione walked upon. He ate up everything she said. But of course, Hermione was completely blind to his affection and simply enjoyed Arnold's enthusiasm for healing. Because of this, the two had developed an odd type of teacher-student-friendly relationship.

"Oi! Healer Granger!" he said noticing his mentor, "I was looking for you. An owl came in earlier. It had a package that was addressed to a Draco Malfoy? But I recognised your handwriting and I went ahead and dropped off in your office."

Hermione looked confused. "When was this?"

"Not 20 minutes ago."

"Great. Are you busy?"

"Well on was just on my way to extract more leech juice, so yeah I ve got time. What do you need?"

"Can you take Joanna here to get some deflating draught put on her elbow." She said handing over the child's and and chart to Arnold. "Once you re done, you can take her back to her mother in room 317. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Hey you owe one later missy." Arnold called out trying to give Hermione a playful glare down. The look went completely unnoticed though as Hermione had already marched off in the opposite direction.

Disappointed, Arnold sighed and looked down at Joanna. "Want some advice kid?" Joanna looked up at the intern wide eyed. "Never try to date your boss." The little girl stood frozen in place unmoved by Arnold's words of wisdom. Sighing more dramatically, he tugged on the girls hand and said, "Never mind." And made their way down the hall.

Meanwhile, Hermione had made it to her office where she shut the door and locked it behind her. Walking over towards her desk she spotted the package and picked it up for some sort of explanation. It had been untouched and unopened. She had addressed it to the Malfoy manner but apparently no one lived there anymore. The whole idea of sending it there in the first place suddenly seemed quite foolish now.

Hermione thought for a second. She would just have to go to the Ministry and try to find his office. Anita would have his address if she could not find him. But then what would she tell Anita as to why Hermione was sending a letter to Malfoy? Or what if Harry saw her? She was not suppose to tell anyone about last night, but she could trust Harry. She trusted him with her life. Besides they worked together. He probably knew all about it already...Maybe. Hopefully.

Hermione looked at her watch. 10:45. She didn't have any scheduled appointments for another hour and a half. It had been a slow day, too. The interns could handle any walk-ins. That's it. That's what she would do. She'd drop the package off at Malfoy's office herself. But first she would change into her street clothes. Wearing a uniform robe where all the other employee's wore lime green was one thing. Wearing such a distracting color it in public was another.

* * *

Hermione paused outside the office door. She had made it this far without running into anyone she knew and thus prayed her luck would stay with her. OK, just one more deap breath.

Fate was on her side today. Anita was currently out of the room. Maybe Hermione could finish her mission faster than she had planned after all.

Shutting the door, Hermione crept quietly over to the receptionist's desk. A note that read "Back in five, please wait for assistance" hung suspended in the air. Looking around, Hermione debated on whether or not to risk waiting. She could just go ahead and search for a list of some sort that would pinpoint Malfoy's location directly, or she could ask Anita up front- but that was just asking for a conversation she did not feel like having, or she could just ask Harry about his coworker- even though she was scritly told not to talk to him about last night. And she did ask Harry where Malfoy's office was, she would haveto give him some sort of explaination.

Deciding she was waisting too much time just thinking, Hermione opted for her first choice; ransacking Anita's desk. Hermione set the framed family pictures face down and walked around to Anita's chair. Careful not to move anything out of place, she quickly search for anything that would lead her to Malfoy. Nothing. Out of frustration she stood up and looked around the walls for inspiration for what she should do next.

It seemed fate was playing games with Hermione, for not a second after she stood up, the office door swung right open.

"Hermione, dear! What a pleasant surprise."

Hermione's stomache nearly dropped to the floor.

"Good morning, Anita." She managed to say. "How are you?"

"Oh just lovely. You are looking rather stunning today. Is that a new dress?" As she spoke, Anita turned her back momentarily to Hermione in order to shut the door. Hermione siezed this opprotunityto restore the pictures to there proper positions witha simply wave of her hand.

"Thank you, but no." Hermione said a bit taken aback by Anita's comment.

"Well it looks lovely on you." She said walking up to Hermione for a proper greeting. "I am afraid Harry's not in at the moment. He had a meeting early this morning."

Hermione raised her eyebrows nervously. "Is that right?" Drat. Now she would have to ask Anita herself where Malfoy was.

"Oh yes, he's been in plenty lately. Here I'll just let you wait in his office. He should be back any minute now." Anita said pulling a large key ring out from her cloak pocket.

Hermione spoke before she could think about what to do. "Thank you, that would be lovely." _Hermione!_

They hadn't made it halfway down the hall before Hermione finally spoke up. Hesetently she asked, "Anita. I was actually wondering if you could direct me to Draco Malfoy's office?"

Anita stoped and blinked disbelieving at the girl. Hermione bit down on the inside of her lip awaiting an answer. Suddenly the older woman bursted into a fit of giggles. "Oh Hermione, you are a funny girl. Hahahaaa." She continued laughing as she lead Hermione to Harry's office door.

Hermione looked at the hysterical woman with concern. "Anita..."

Trying to suppress her laughter, the receptionist said, "Malfoy s office! Haha. Here!" Anita was still going at it as she bent down to unlock the door. "There you go darling. Make yourself at home. Harry will be in in a minute."

Hermione murmed a thank you and watched Anita walk back to her desk before shutting the door behind her. So Malfoy did not have an office here. That was certainly strange. Turning around, Hermione leaned her back against the door and looked around at the messy office before her. It was just as disorganized as the last time she visited. Harry was right when he said he did a lot of paper work. There were three huge stacks of files sitting on top of his desk. And that was only the begining of it.

Hermione sat down in Harry's chair and nonchalantly looked down at the open folder left out on his desk.

_Name: Escalus Connley_

_Alias: Geweld Classification: _

_Vampire Education: None by muggles or Wizards _

_Job Experience..._

It was a job application. Now what could the aurorsneed with a vampire? Hermione did not even think vampires could preform magic.

Suddenly something caught Hermione's eye. Laying beside the file was a post-it note with the date September 20th written on it. Hermione leaned forward to see what it said.

_Sept. 20 Follow up meeting Burnham's Hall 10:00_

That was today. Anita said Harry would be done soon. Hermione looked down at her watch. If she hurried she could probably catch him at the least on his way back. Maybe Malfoywould be there, too. It would save her at least a few minutes.

* * *

The meeting was still going on. Hermione could here men shouting from within the double doors. Burnham's hall was a conference room located on the tenth floor of the Ministry of Magic. It was normally used as prep-room for big trials but today seemed to be an exception.

Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her body. She never really enjoyed the tenth level. Its dungeon like atomosphere gave her goosebumps. Hermione sighed and leaned her back against the wall. Her watch said it was already fifteen past. Waiting in Harry's office seemed to be much more appealing now that she was up here.

The shouting eventually died down and wizards slowly began walking out of the conference room. Most were headed in the opposite direction towards the courtrooms but those who did walk in Hermione's direction were too preoccupied in their own conversations to notice her. Soon Harry walked out talking to three other wizard's heading towards the courtrooms.

Hermione was about to get Harry's attention when the man of the hour stepped out into the hallway. Draco stopped in the door way to adjust his cloak before looking up to find Hermione Granger standing not ten feet away. He looked down the hall to watch Harry disappear behind a corner and then looked back at Hermione.

She watched Draco carefully limp towards her with the help of a cane that much resembled a cane Luscious Malfoy once used. By the time he made his way over towards her, Malfoy's scowl had grown darker. Oh for heaven's sake. She had not even said anything yet. What could he possibly be angry at?

"Potter's down at Courtroom 8." Malfoy said leering down at Hermionefoe he was a good head taller than she.

"I saw." Hermione stuck her chin out slightly. "I didn't come to see him. I need to talk to you. Privately." She added.

Draco let out a deep breath and looked around. "Follow me." He limped down the hall past two more doors before stopping. Pushing the door open, Draco led Hermione into an empty conference room. Hermione shut the door and placed a silencing charm around the room as Draco shuffled over a large wooden table.

Hermione watched as Draco struggled to carefully place his injured leg up on the table with out causing further pain. "You shouldn't have left so early this morning." She said.

"You should have healed this leg properly." Malfoy said between his teeth.

Hermione chose to ignore that comment and sat her purse down on a chair. "You shouldn't even be walking, Malfoy." She pulled up his pant leg not bothering to be gentle. The skin had already began to show signs of cracking around the ends of the bandage. "An increase of blood flow acts as a catalyst to the saliva still latched on to the muscle tissue." Hermione bent down to grab the package out of her purse and began to unwrap it. "This cream will stop further cracking and help the demulcent continue healing properly. Hermione tossed the wrappings on the table and unscrewed the lid. She was applying the cream around the bandage when Malfoy suddenly reached across her.

"You sent this to the Manor?"

Hermione looked up at Malfoy, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Where else was I suppose to send it?"

Malfoy looked rather odd then. It was clear he was in a lot of pain but it also looked as if he was amused. "No has lived there in years."

"Well, I apologise for not knowing where you live." Hermione snapped as she went back to spreading the cream.

Draco almost smiled at the fact Hermione was blushing.

"Speaking of which," she said looking back at Malfoy, how did you know where I lived? Hardly anyone knows about that house."

"You show me yours, I show you mine." He quoted.

_Fine_. Hermione huffed. Looking down at her watch for a second, Hermione thought for a second. "It's almost noon." Looking back down to Malfoy's calf she decided it was close enough. She took out her wand to cast a cleaning spell on her hands.

"What about noon?" Draco asked.

"Just out of curiosity, were you listening to anything I said last night?" Hermione asked as she started unravelling the bandage.

Draco flinched at the sudden pain that shot through his leg. "Not at all," he mumbled.

"Relax," Hermione spoke softly. "The pain's only going to get worst the more you flex."

"Wonderful."

Hermione finished rubbing the cream on the wound in silence. Mainly because she was mad at him for being so inconsiderate and partly because there was not much to say between the two. It was not until she reached down into her purse for fresh bandages that Malfoy interupted the silence.

"Do you really carry those wherever you go?"

Hermione glared at his leg. "Only when I know some one will need them."

Draco sighed and watched Hermione re-wrap his appalling sight of a leg. She looked concentrated as she made sure every detail of that bandage was perfect. Why was she being so nice to him? She had gone out of her way to make sure his leg was okay. Why? If it had been him he would not have bothered at all. Hell he would have kicked her out before he even knew something was wrong.

"There," Hermione said drawing Draco out of his thoughts. "Alright Malfoy. If you want this leg to heal properly and efficiently, you can not put pressure on it. I know you won't but you _should _go home and spend the next two days at the very least, bedridden." Hermione began cleaning up after herself. "I mean it. The more you walk on that leg means the longer it will take to heal which increases the chances of you walking with that cane for the rest of you life."

Draco nodded and pulled his pant leg back down.

"Oh and you left this on the coffee table." Hermione said handing him the coin purse.

"Granger, I meant to leave that." He thought this girl was suppose to be the most brilliant witch ever to walk the earth.

"You don't have to pay me. We re even now, remember?"

Draco studied Hermione for a moment. "It doesn't matter what I say, you're not going to take the money, are you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Alright then." He sighed and sat in silence once more watching Hermione finished putting the wrappings and old bandages away. Once she was finished he tried to ease his way off the table. Hermione motioned to help him but he shook her off.

Hermione let out a frustrated huff and handed the soothing cream over to Malfoy. "Put this on twice a day for the next three days. Once a day after that until you run out of cream. Your leg should be pain free by Monday if you keep the pressure off of it, and the cracks should be gone by the end of next week."

Draco nodded and shrunk the jar so it would fit into his breast pocket with ease. Bowing his head at Hermione as a thank you Draco began making his way back to the door.

"Malfoy, wait." She called out to him. Malfoy stopped in his tracks and waited for Hermione continue not bothering to turn around to look at her. "At least tell me how you got in last night. I put up the intruder charms myself."

Malfoy turned his head to the side. "Not all spells are written in books, Granger. Sometimes you have to look on the... darker side of life to find what you're looking for."

_Dark arts_. She might as well have assumed considering to whom she was talking to. "Can you at least tell me the name of whatever it was you used to get in?" She pleaded as Malfoy started for the door again.

Draco turned around to face Hermione directly. The next few words that came out of Draco's mouth were spoken slowly, thought out, and precise. "I'll make a deal with you. I will give you selective information about the dark arts in payment for your healing services."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. This deal took her off guard and sounded way too good to be true. "You want me to be your private healer, in exchange for information about the dark arts?" She stated.

"Emphasis on the term _private_. Absolutely no one can know about this. Agreeing to this alone puts you and I both in danger."

"In danger of what?"

"Well for one you could losing you job before you even start working..."

"How did you know about that?"

Malfoy ignored the question. "Do we have an agreement?"

Hermione thougth for a moment. Any information about the dark arts could help her in her research. And for a small sacrifice at that. "I'm listening."


End file.
